If you play with fire
by JorixBade
Summary: Jade's father is a successful lawyer but that brings him lots of enemies, having nobody except his daughter, some dangerous criminals will see in her the perfect way to get revenge. This case might change Mr. West's life forever possibly meaning that he won't see Jade again. Bade. "If you play with fire, you're gonna get burned"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new story which i had been wanting to write and post for a while but i wanted to finish it first.**

**So, here it is, it's like the stories i usually write but different and if you are as sick as i am you'll like it haha :p **

**I do not own any of the characters or the show or anything.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hi!" Cat exclaimed happily as she joined her friends in the hallway.<p>

"Hey" They all said casually.

"Why are you so happy, Cat?" Andre questioned curiously, bedsides they all knew Cat was waiting for them to ask.

"My brother is coming back from his spiritual retirement" Cat informed excitedly.

"Spiritual retirement?" Tori asked confused.

"Yeah, his doctor said he needed 'some time to relax'" Cat explained.

"I've never met your brother" Robbie commented.

"None of you have, only Jade" Cat said.

"I will never forget that day, I still have the scar" Jade commented annoyed.

"He is really sorry, he didn't mean to bite you" Cat apologized and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Your brother bit Jade?" Tori asked surprised.

"It's not his fault, Jade slept in my house once and he is not used to seeing strangers" Cat explained.

"You never told me that" Beck said to Jade.

"Why would I have to tell you? We are not dating anymore, remember?" Jade said coldly and walked away from them.

"She is still upset, uh?" Tori commented.

"Beck, you're dying to get back together with her, what are you waiting for?" Andre asked and Beck sighed.

"Who said I want to get back together with Jade? She drives me crazy, why would I want her in my life again?" Beck asked and everyone looked at each other obviously not believing him.

"Beck, don't try to fool us or yourself" Andre commented "You still love her and It's no news to anyone that many guys are after her now that she's single so watch out"

"Yes but she doesn't talk to anyone" Beck responded.

"You did, didn't you? It didn't matter how difficult she was, she ended up talking to you, who says another guy can't do the same? Jade is a beautiful girl...mean, scary, cold blooded and all you want but she is still amazing and many boys would kill to have her" Andre said.

"Jade won't date anyone because nobody gets near her because she is rude and mean and scary and everyone is afraid of her, she will stay alone" Beck commented upset.

"Beck, you know that IF Jade wanted, the entire school would be down to her feet, actually i saw her talking to this guy from our singing class the other day and she didn't seem upset as usual" Tori said and Beck rolled his eyes upset. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"No, I am not jealous, Jade and I aren't dating anymore and that's the best choice I have ever made" Beck exclaimed.

"Don't say things you might regret" Andre said.

"I won't regret anything, I'm really happy I broke up with Jade and I'm sure she won't date anyone because nobody likes her" Beck affirmed not realizing Jade was standing behind him, she had just arrived but she could hear the last thing Beck had said.

"Um Beck..." Cat tried to warn him but he interrupted her.

"Stop it, Cat; I don't care about Jade anymore, okay? She could move to China or simply disappear right now and I wouldn't care, I do not have any interest in seeing her or knowing anything about her ever again" Beck said upset and realized his friends were looking at him mortified "What?" he asked confused.

"Could you please let me open my locker?" Jade asked coldly from behind him and Beck closed his eyes in frustration because Jade wasn't supposed to hear that, he took two little steps away from her and she simply opened her locker, grabbed a book, closed her locker and walked away without saying a single word.

"Why didn't you tell me she was behind me?" Beck asked.

"I tried" Cat answered and Beck sighed.

"I told you that you would regret" Andre commented.

"You were wrong, I don't regret and I meant every word I said" Beck simply said and walked away from them.

"Wow... that was intense" Robbie commented.

"If there was any chance of them getting back together it's dead now, not for Beck but for Jade" Tori said "I don't think she would want to get back together with him after this"

"What did the lawyer say?" The boss questioned.

"He didn't accept the money and he said that he will take this case to its last consequences" The man answered.

"Its last consequences... okay, I gave him a chance but he didn't take it, how sad, let's see what he says in a few days..." The boss commented.

"What do we do now?" the man questioned.

"Investigate, I need to know everything about him and his family, how many kids he has, if he has wife, mother, a dog... everything" The boss ordered and the man nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sir" and with that the man left.

"Oh Mr. West, you'll see what it's like to be my enemy" The boss exclaimed.

Jade left the school as soon as classes were over and went home, she still loved Beck and what she had heard earlier killed her inside but she wasn't going to show it, she cried all the way back, though and entered her house almost running, she didn't feel like arguing with her dad at that moment.

"Jade?" He questioned when he heard the door opening.

"Yeah" She said as she walked upstairs.

"Come here I need to talk to you" Her father ordered but Jade didn't want to explain why she had been crying.

"I can't, I have a lot of homework" Jade answered still not facing him.

"I said come downstairs right now" He raised his voice a little and Jade took a deep breath, she wiped the tears away and tried to look normal before walking back downstairs.

"What do you want?" She questioned.

"Listen...Were you crying?" He asked when he saw her eyes.

"No, I have a cold" Jade lied and even though he didn't really believe her he took that answer.

"Okay, listen Jade, I know we don't have the best relationship but I want you to know that I love you, no matter how many mistakes you make or how cold you feel I am towards you, you will always be my little girl and I don't want you to feel alone now that your mom moved to New York" He commented "I want us to be closer so I was thinking that we could go to the movies and have dinner out today, what do you think?" he asked and Jade smiled a little, that was extremely weird.

"Really? You don't have anything to do? Because if we have certain amount of hours I prefer to stay home" Jade commented.

"No, don't worry, no work today, today is only for you and me" He said "So?" he smiled and Jade nodded with a little innocent smile on her face, she in fact needed someone by her side now that her mother wasn't there anymore and Beck had decided to turn his back on her. "Okay so go get ready and put on some classy outfit because tonight I'm taking you to the best restaurant in the city" he informed and Jade nodded, she had always wanted to go out with her dad like that and she was really happy it was finally happening, it somehow helped her to forget about Beck for the night.

Jade put on her prettiest dress, heels and makeup and went downstairs where her dad was waiting for her "You look gorgeous, baby" he complimented and kissed her forehead, that was basically a dream for Jade, she didn't remember the last time her dad had been sweet to her.

"Thank you" she said, they went to the theater and then to a very pretty restaurant to have dinner. "This place is amazing"

"And wait until you taste the food, it's delicious, the best in LA" He commented and Jade smiled.

"Why now?" Jade asked.

"Because I realized I never tell you how much I love you, Jade, you're all I have and you've always deserved more attention from me, I know that now that your mother has decided to move, you're lonely and I don't want you to be, also I know moving to my house was hard but it's your house too, you can trust me" He said.

"So you're not angry anymore because I didn't want to become a lawyer?" Jade questioned and he shook his head.

"No, Jade I understood that it's your life and I want you to be happy and if performing makes you happy so be it, now tell me, why were you crying earlier? And don't lie, I know you well even if you don't believe me" Mr. West commented.

"It's nothing really" Jade lied.

"'Nothing ' doesn't make you cry, what happened? What's going on in your life?" He questioned.

"It's, it's because of Beck; he hates me" Jade confessed.

"Beck is your boyfriend right?" He asked.

"Ex, we broke up three months ago" She informed "But I still love him and I thought he loved me too, I was kind of hoping that we would get back together but it won't happen"

"Why not?" Jade's dad questioned.

"Because he hates me, today I heard him say that I could disappear right now and he wouldn't care, he doesn't want to know anything about me ever again" Jade commented sadly.

"Oh honey, if he thinks like that he doesn't deserve you" Mr. West said.

"I still feel horrible and I'm also angry because I have to see him every day knowing how much he hates me and I can't hate him back, dad, it's frustrating" Jade exclaimed and her dad hugged her.

"Sh, sh, sh, it's okay, I promise things will look better tomorrow, it's not the end of the world" He said and she sighed. "Now let's forget all those sad things and enjoy the night, it won't be the last but it's the first and we don't want that boy to ruin it, do we?" he asked and Jade shook her head, it was so weird for her to be discussing that with her father but at the same time it felt good, she had always wanted to be closer to him and it was finally happening, she was opening up to him like never before and he actually cared.

Next day Jade went to school like every day and decided that she would completely ignore Beck, she wasn't going to be the humiliated one.

"It's all done, sir, I have the information you wanted" The man, whose identifier was Dog, informed.

"What are you waiting for? Tell me everything" the boss ordered.

"He is divorced, his ex wife recently moved to New York with her new husband, he lives with his only daughter" Dog informed.

"So he has a daughter..." The boss said.

"Yeah he does, she is 18 and she studies at a performing school called Hollywood Arts, we followed them last night, they went to the theater and to a restaurant and today the daughter went to school, right now, Eagle and Tiger are outside keeping an eye on her.

"Do you have photos?" The boss asked and Dog put them on the table, there were photos of Jade and her father the previous night at the restaurant when he was hugging her and when they were talking and also photos of Jade exiting her house, driving and walking into HA.

"Oh look, they're hugging how adorable" the boss chuckled. "What's her name?"

"Jade, Jade West"

"Jade West... Good, good" The boss said.

"What's the next instruction?" Dog questioned

"Grab her and bring her to me; oh and I don't want any witnesses" The boss ordered and Dog nodded.

"When?"

"Today of course, we don't have time to waste" The boss exclaimed and Dog left "Jade, Jade, oh my dear Mr. West if you play with matches you always end up burnt and that's exactly what you did" he chuckled "You will regret everything you're doing and more when you see the little surprise I have for you"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the first chapter, please excuse any grammar error and PLEASE, PRETTY PLESE REVIEW but be nice, i don't do this to get rude comments in response.<strong>

**I know Beck was an asshole but this is how it has to be for now, it's a Bade story.**

**See you, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, i'm glad you liked the first chapter and i hope all of you (and maybe more) will stick with the story until the end because a lot of times i get reviews in the first chapter and then they stop but i hope it won't be the case :)**

**Here's the next chapter so read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Jade was sitting in her usual chair in Sikowitz's class just waiting for it to end so she could go home, it was nice going home now and she didn't want to see Beck but he was sitting across the classroom. "Jade!" Sikowitz screamed pulling Jade from her thoughts.<p>

"What?" She questioned annoyed.

"I've been saying your name for three minutes" Sikowitz said and Jade rolled her eyes. "You've been very distracted lately"

"Yeah, Jade, are you okay?" Tori asked.

"Better than ever" Jade said with irony.

"Whatever, Jade, Beck, come on stage" Sikowitz ordered and even though Jade didn't feel like sharing words with Beck, she wanted to pretend she didn't care. "God, the tension is in the air" he commented.

"Shut up, Sikowitz" Jade exclaimed annoyed.

"More respect young lady, I'm still your teacher and you have to do what I say" Sikowitz said and Jade rolled her eyes again. "Kiss" He ordered, Tori and Cat had asked him to make them kiss because they thought that maybe they would realize they still loved each other.

"I don't have time for this" Jade said upset and walked off stage.

"Jade, come back here this instant" Sikowitz ordered.

"Make me" Jade dared

"The thing is Jade is not a good actress and she can't tell the difference between what's real and what's not" Beck commented trying to make her kiss him, he missed her lips but he wasn't going to admit it, meanwhile Jade was burning up in rage instead of wanting to kiss him.

"Go to hell" Jade exclaimed

"Just if you won't be there" Beck responded.

"Beck!" Andre stood up.

"No, no, no it's fine I already know you don't want to see me ever again" Jade said.

"Why do you have to take everything so seriously? That's why we broke up" Beck commented.

"So you're blaming ME? I wasn't the one flirting with every girl in the hallway" Jade responded.

"They were just friends" Beck informed and Jade raised an eyebrow "You killed our relationship with your stupid jealousy and insecurities"

"Well, you don't have to deal with my stupid jealousy and insecurities anymore because in case you forgot you didn't open the door" Jade said madly.

"Yes, thank god I didn't" Beck shouted and Jade's heart broke, she only wanted to start crying but that wasn't going to happen, not in public, it made her remember that day and how hurt she'd been ever since.

"Yeah, thank god you didn't, if I make you so sick why don't you just move back to Canada?" Jade asked angrily.

"No, thanks, why don't you just do me a favor and disappear from my life?" Beck asked back but Jade didn't say anything; she simply grabbed her backpack and left the classroom.

"Good job, Beck, you're a master in the art of being an asshole" Sikowitz clapped sarcastically.

"Leave me alone, Sikowitz!" Beck said.

"Beck, what's going on with you? You've never been so rude to any girl" Andre commented "I hope you never have to regret this"

"I'm such an idiot, such a big fucking idiot" Jade repeated as she drove away from Hollywood Arts, she felt so stupid for loving Beck after all that time and after all the things he had said.

"There she is!" Tiger, one of the men who worked for the boss, exclaimed.

"Quick, follow her" Dog ordered and they started following Jade. "As soon as we get the chance, you make her stop the car and eagle, you and I get her in the van, remember no witnesses"

"Sure thing" Eagle smirked.

They followed Jade through many streets until they finally found the perfect zone and the van got in her way "Hey!" Jade screamed angrily because she almost crashed her car, Dog and Eagle immediately exited the van and opened Jade's car door.

"No, no, no stay away from me, NO, NO HELP!" Jade started screaming desperately and tried to stay in her car but her attempts were useless, Dog embraced her neck and Eagle her feet because she didn't stop kicking them.

"HELP, HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME" Jade screamed as loud as she could and a man appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, leave that girl alone" The man tried to help Jade but Eagle immediately shot him in the head right in front of Jade.

"Oh my god" Jade exclaimed terrified, she'd never witnessed a murder and she felt guilty because that man was jusy trying to help but she didn't have time to think much about it.

"Shut up" Dog hit Jade with the gun in her head which made her pass out and put her in the Van before they drove away. They tied Jade's hands behind her back, put a sock in her mouth and covered her head with a fabric bag so she couldn't see anything even though the van had no windows and she was unconscious.

"We got her" Dog said on the phone. "Yes, sir, don't worry she'll be there"

"Now what?" Tiger questioned.

"Take us to the place, you know what place"

Nobody was in Jade's house except the maid because Mr. West had gone in a little business trip so no one reported that Jade didn't come home that day or the next or the next.

"Jade left three days ago and she hasn't come" Andre commented.

"I'm starting to worry to be honest, Jade doesn't like to miss school" Tori added concernedly.

"What's up?" Beck asked as he joined them.

"Nothing, we were talking about Jade" Cat answered and Beck looked at his food pretending he didn't hear Cat.

"Do you guys know where she lives now?" Tori questioned.

"I do, I helped her when she was installing in her dad's house" Cat commented.

"I think we should go see her" Tori said "What if we go today after school?"

"Yeah" Everyone said except Beck.

"What about you, Beck?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't have anything to do anyway" Beck simply responded.

In Jade's house, Mr. West had just arrived from his trip and all he wanted was to sleep but he wanted to see or talk to Jade first. "Anna, can you bring me a glass of water please?" he ordered the maid and she did.

"Here, sir" she handed him the glass.

"Thank you, by the way how's Jade? Her car is not out so I'm guessing she went to school but tell me, has she been crying or sad in these three days?" Mr. West questioned curiously.

"Sir, Miss Jade hasn't come home since Tuesday, she left to school that day and you saw her but she hasn't come back" Anna informed.

"What? Are you sure?" Jade's father, Eric, questioned.

"Yes, sir, I'm sure, I thought she might have told you that she'd stay with a friend or something" Anna commented.

"No, no she didn't" Mr. West said "Give me the phone" Anna handed him the phone and he immediately called Jade but her phone was off. "She turned it off, I'm gonna call her school, she must be there" Jade's dad talked to Lane and learned that Jade had left school early on Tuesday and that she hadn't come back, that was all he needed to know to start moving so he called his friend who worked in the police, he knew Jade didn't like staying with friends and she would have called him now that they were finally getting along "Hello, it's Eric, listen I need you to find my daughter, she's been gone for three days- Because I just arrived that's why I didn't call before-No, no I'm not sure if she is with friends but she hasn't come home or gone to school-just check if there is any report of a girl with Jade's description in the hospital or anything and call me, write down her description, she is tall, thin, very pale, she has blue-green eyes and black hair with some purple streaks on it, last time i saw her she was wearing black jeans, boots and a gray shirt, yeah- just do some research please, in the meantime, I'll try to find her friends' numbers"

A few hours later Mr. West was desperate, he had gone out and searched around the neighborhood and nothing, by that time there were a few cops and his police friend in his house checking Jade's computer and stuff to see if she had plans of going somewhere.

Beck, Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie arrived to Jade's house and saw around eight cops and entering and exiting the house "Are you sure this is Jade's house?" Tori asked.

"Yes" Cat affirmed.

"Then let's go ask" Andre suggested and they entered the house, they didn't know what was happening but nobody asked them if they wanted to come in so they did.

"Her laptop is clean, nothing that can help us" A cop said to Jade's dad as they walked downstairs.

"Um excuse me, Mr. West?" Cat called him and he immediately walked up to them hoping they would bring news "I'm Cat and these are my friends, we came to see Jade"

"So she's not with you?" Mr. West questioned losing his last hope, they looked at each other and shook their heads slowly.

"What's going on?" Andre asked.

"It's Jade, she's missing" Eric informed worriedly.

"What?" Tori asked shocked.

"I don't know, she simply disappeared" Mr. West informed.

"What? But since when?" Beck questioned.

"She went to school on Tuesday and she hasn't come back" He informed. "Do you know if she has any other friend that she could be with?" he questioned but they shook their heads.

"No, Jade doesn't talk to a lot of people, just us" Tori commented.

"What if she is with her mom?" Robbie suggested.

"No, no her mom is on her honeymoon, I called her house but the maid said Jade hasn't been there and we checked the airport records, she hasn't bought any ticket" Eric said.

"She was really upset when she left school" Cat commented.

"Do you guys think that she could have... you know...done something stupid?" Robbie asked and Beck looked down, if that was true he wouldn't be able to live with himself but then again, he couldn't believe Jade would be capable of doing such a thing.

"No, no let's not be negative, Jade probably went to somewhere because she wanted to be alone" Andre exclaimed.

"Yeah I don't think Jade would ever do something like that, she is dark and all but I think she likes living" Tori added.

"Eric, I have news" Eric's friend, Carlos, said as he entered the house.

"What is it?" Jade's dad immediately asked.

"A man was shot and killed about 30 minutes away from here on Tuesday around 11am" Carlos informed.

"What does that have to do with Jade?" Eric asked.

"The body was found a few feet away from Jade's car which was open, still on and in the middle of the street and according to the report nobody was in it" Carlos explained.

"What the hell does that mean?" Eric questioned.

"I don't wanna worry you but the circumstances lead me to think that Jade might've been kidnapped" he informed and Jade's dad along with the gang felt they'd been kicked in the stomach.

"Oh god, no" Eric exclaimed.

"What I don't understand is why they haven't called, if they want money they will have to communicate sooner or later" Carlos commented.

"They can have all my money, I just want my daughter back" Jade's father said desperately. "What if they just want to hurt her? What if they saw her and decided to take her? Jade is a pretty girl and you know there are many perverts out there..."

"No, no, i don't think it was like that, this wasn't an occasional kidnapping, Eric, they were going specifically for her I'm sure; the execution was almost flawless... Her car was found in a very lonely street, the dead man lived in the next neighborhood so he probably was a just a witness they eliminated, that's not something casual, they probably knew who she was but then again, nothing's for sure yet so yeah, what you say could be true...but in that case, the situation would be worse because having nothing to gain or to lose, why would they leave her alive? Our chances of finding her alive would be less" Carlos affirmed. Tori and the rest of the gang couldn't believe what was happening, Jade had been kidnapped and the worst part is that they didn't know if she was alive or not.

Beck was desperately trying to remain calm and pretend it didn't affect him but he was dying inside and the guilt was consuming him, he couldn't resist the idea of Jade being killed and worse than that, he couldn't resist the thought of her dying thinking that he wanted her out of his life because that was a lie, he loved her more than anything but he was too proud and stubborn to admit it, even to himself.

Beck and the rest of the gang were in the living room while Eric talked to Carlos in the kitchen and the cops kept exploring the house but the phone ringing reunited everyone in the hall because that was the call they'd been waiting for.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i'm gonna update as soon as i can okay? :)<strong>

**And as always, do not forget to REVIEW, i love seeing your thoughts on the story (as long as they're not hateful or rude).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I'm glad you're liking the story but what happened to those reviews? :( Please review more, i love seeing your thoughts and questions.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Eric, pick up the phone and put it on speaker, are we ready?" Carlos asked and one of the cops nodded "Everyone remain in silence, now" he ordered and Eric answered the phone.<p>

"Hello" Eric said nervously.

"Hello Eric" a male voice responded.

"Who is this?" Eric asked.

"A friend but that's not important, tell me, how's the family? How's Jade?" the man asked.

"Please, please don't hurt Jade, I'll give you all the money you want but please give me my daughter back" Eric begged.

"Greetings Carlos and the rest of the cops at Eric's house" the man said and they looked at each other surprised, they didn't see that one coming. "I can't believe it took you three long days to realize your daughter wasn't there, Eric, you're such a bad father"

"Where is she? What do you want?" Eric questioned.

"I know you're tracking the call but don't bother, you won't succeed and what do I want? That's a complicated question with a complicated answer, as for now I have what I want, I have your daughter" the man chuckled "But relax, she is still alive"

"I need a proof, let me talk to her" Eric demanded.

"No, you'll have to trust me" the man said "By the way congratulations you have a really pretty daughter"

"Thank you" Eric responded.

"It's such a shame you know? But oh well, some people are meant to die young" the man commented and Tori and Cat covered their mouths letting go a small gasp while Beck, Andre and Robbie shook their heads slowly in pain and frustration.

"No, no please don't hurt her, I'll do whatever you want but please don't hurt my daughter" Eric begged once again. "How much do you want?" he asked but the man laughed.

"I don't want your money, idiot" the man informed.

"What do you want then?" Eric questioned.

"You'll have news soon" and with that the man hung up.

"No, god, no this can't be happening" Eric said and threw the phone away.

"George, this is more serious than I initially thought" Carlos commented sincerely.

"What do they want? Why Jade?" Tori asked.

"That's what worries me now" Carlos said "They don't want money therefore the only reason I can think of is a personal revenge against you, Eric, who do you have problems with?"

"Please, I have problems with many people" Eric responded.

"This is something big, Eric, these people aren't new or stupid, they know how to be untraceable and they've been watching us the whole time, unfortunately there's nothing we can do" Carlos commented sadly and Eric kicked the couch in frustration.

"My poor baby, she doesn't have anything to do with my job, why don't they kill me instead?" Eric asked.

"They know Jade is your weak spot because she is your only daughter, the only thing we can do now is wait and pray I'm sorry" Carlos informed.

"No, no I need to save my daughter, you can't ask me to just pretend everything is fine and stay here" Mr. West shouted.

"You can't, we don't know where she is, just wait...he said we'd get news soon" Carlos said "After that we'll see what we can do, okay?"

Hours went by but nothing happened and anxiety was taking control of everybody's minds, it was night time but neither Jade's dad nor the gang could go to bed. "I think it's time for us to go" Robbie said.

"I don't wanna go anywhere" Tori informed.

"Yeah me either, I wanna stay here" Cat joined.

"Me too" Andre said.

"Well, then so do I" Beck added.

"I wanna stay too but this is not our house" Robbie commented.

"Don't worry, guys, you can stay all the time you want, you'd do me a favor actually, the house feels so empty without her... we have a guest room and there's, there's Jade's room too" Eric informed, his voice cracked when he said Jade's name.

"Thank you" Tori said sincerely "Cat, guys let's go upstairs... I'm honestly really tired and I need to call my parents" They all agreed and went upstairs so they could call their parents and prepare for bed, Cat and Tori took Jade's bedroom and the guys took the guest's room but when they were done changing and informing their parents they went to Jade's room too.

"I really can't believe Jade is kidnapped" Andre commented sadly.

"It just seems so incredible, you see the news and all these things that happen to people and you think it must be horrible but you never imagine it's gonna happen to anyone you know and then it does, it's happening to Jade" Tori added.

"I don't want Jade to die" Cat said about to cry.

"None of us does, Cat" Robbie responded.

"Well, no but someone here wanted her to disappear" Andre commented and Beck stared at him annoyed. "No, but really I know you didn't mean you wanted her to like... die but you said that she should disappear and she did, not on purpose but she did, I just think it's such a big coincidence or destiny I don't even know" Beck knew Andre was right and he felt like the worst asshole on the entire universe but he still refused to seem weak.

Next morning everyone was in the living room when the phone rang again and Eric immediately picked it up "Hello"

"Open your computer and answer my video call" The boss simply ordered and Eric did, as soon as he turned it on he got a skype call from an unknown contact and he answered it. "Nice to see you face to face, Mr. West" The boss commented.

"I can't see your face" Eric responded, they could only see the man's shirt and neck.

"No need to, now, here's a free preview of what will happen if you don't do exactly as I say" The boss said and walked off the camera revealing Jade behind him, she was on her knees with her arms tied above her head from a pole.

"Jade!" Mr. West immediately exclaimed and Jade looked up but she couldn't see anything because her eyes were covered just like her mouth.

Suddenly a man walked towards Jade wearing a mask and untied her arms before forcing her to stand up by pulling her hair, then he punched her in the face so hard that she fell and when she was on the floor he kicked her stomach twice, Jade was only moaning and holding her stomach in pain "STOP, PLEASE STOP" M. West screamed, it was so hard to see that happening.

The man simply grabbed Jade's head and punched her again which made her pass out immediately and the boss walked in front of the camera again blocking their vision of Jade. "How could you?" Eric asked.

"This is the first time we've hit her, it's actually the first time she's heard us because she's been alone in this room ever since the day she got here but you had to see by yourself a little bit of what will happen to her if you don't cooperate, now, listen well because that's her only chance to survive" The boss commented "Alan Roche has to be out of jail by tomorrow morning or I'll send you Jade's hand in a box so you'll know that she is dead and in some trash can in pieces, am I clear?"

"No, no please don't" Eric begged.

"You have 24 hours or you can say goodbye to your daughter" was the last thing the boss said before finishing the call.

"How could that man hit a woman like that?" Andre questioned angrily.

"Poor Jade, that was horrible" Tori commented sadly.

"I need to make some calls, this is gonna be difficult but I gotta get that man out of jail" Eric informed and left the room, he was going to do everything in his power and more to save Jade and if that meant, letting a criminal go so be it.

A few hours later Eric came back smiling and sighed "Done, Alan Roche will be freed tomorrow morning at 7am" he informed.

"Thank god, that means Jade will be back right?" Tori asked and Eric nodded.

"Hopefully" he smiled and so did the gang.

They spent the rest of the day anxiously waiting for the boss to call but nothing happened until next morning.

"May I come in?" Dog asked and the boss nodded.

"Any news? Did the lawyer obey?" The boss questioned.

"Yes, sir, they were going to set Alan free this morning..." Dog informed and The boss sighed relieved. "But it won't be possible"

"What do you mean?" The boss asked confused.

"Sir, I'm sorry but we've been told that your son was found hanged in his cell a few hours ago" Dog informed sadly.

"What? No, no that can't be true my son would never kill himself, that's a lie" The boss exclaimed upset.

"I personally believe that someone inside killed him and made it look like suicide, sir, you know that we have many enemies in jail" Dog commented.

"You're right... "The boss whispered with a few tears in his eyes.

"The body is on its way here, I'm really sorry...he was one of us" Dog said sadly.

"Nothing would've happened if he had never gone to jail, this is that fucking lawyer's fault" The boss said full of rage.

"Do you want me to kill the son of a bitch?" Dog questioned but the boss shook his head.

"No, no, no... He has to live it, I was going to negotiate with him and send the girl back but... things have changed" The boss affirmed as he pressed his pen until it broke.

That day everyone waited hours and hours just walking around anxiously and drinking coffee but nothing happened until finally, around 7pm the phone rang again and everyone reunited in the living room.

"Hello" Mr. West immediately answered.

"Evening Eric and everyone else" The man said.

"How's Jade?" Eric asked.

"This is not a five stars hotel but she can't complain, we've treated her like she deserves for being a West" The man answered "Go outside and pick up the package I left for you" Eric immediately obeyed and when he opened the door there was a little box right outside so he grabbed it and walked back to the living room "I got it"

"Open it" The boss ordered and Eric took a deep breath before opening it because he was afraid it would turn out to be Jade's hand but he finally reunited the courage and opened it, there were only Jade's "B" necklace, a few rings and a bracelet that she was wearing the last time they saw her. "I thought you should have something to remember Jade"

"What? Alan is free now, you said..." Eric started but The boss cut him off.

"Your daughter is a little rebel but she told me a few things, we asked her in such a gentle way that she couldn't say no...I guess you can imagine" the man chuckled "No but really, she has no idea why she is here, I guess she doesn't know you very well" he commented.

"We made a deal" Eric exclaimed.

"You made a mistake, Mr. West, a very bad and stupid mistake and this is your punishment" the man said.

"What do you mean? I freed that criminal for you, what the hell do you want from me?" Eric questioned madly.

"This, I want to see you suffer, have you heard that saying *if you play with fire you're gonna get burned*? Well, you played with fire and your daughter is paying the consequences, I'm gonna make you regret every second of your life through your daughter and I swear by the time this is over I won't have to kill you because you will pull the trigger yourself" The man affirmed.

"Kill ME, not her, please I beg you" Eric said crying and the man chuckled.

"You know? I've been debating what to do with Jade but I just can't decide, so many possibilities" the man commented. "My favorite one so far is this one, listen and tell me what you think, I send her to the lowest and nastiest bar on the planet, in one of those countries without security or laws, just imagine a place full of drugs, rats, smoke, alcohol and lots of disgusting AIDS infected men all in line to take a turn on the newest slave, Jade, I'm going to force her to swallow cocaine and inject her heroin every day in such a way that she won't be able to stand up by herself or fight the men or do anything at all, she will be like a zombie but she'll still feel and think, by the time they're done with her the only thing left of your daughter will be the memory, that in case she doesn't die from overdose before" the man laughed. "Just try to picture her in a cold empty room chained to the wall by her foot, starving and thirsty and tired and drugged all the time, then imagine those animals coming in, beating her up and raping her constantly, those men are beasts I'm sure she won't last a week"

"Son of a bitch" Eric said full of rage with a few tears running down his face.

"I could simply drown her and throw her body into the sea but that'd be too easy" The boss commented."You want her back, right?" The boss questioned.

"Yes, yes please" Eric responded.

"What if I send her to you piece by piece? One part of the body per day until you get the head, sounds good?" the man suggested but Eric couldn't even find the words to respond "Just remember, Eric, you brought this on her; you're the one to blame for her death"

"If I'm the one to blame kill me and let her go, she has nothing to do with my job" Eric demanded.

"No, you said it yourself, you said you'd take the case to its last consequences, well, its last consequence is your daughter's death, you can count on it" the man affirmed.

"What are you talking about?" Eric questioned confused.

"You along with your stupid ego gave me many problems, my son is dead now and all because of you, I'm just returning the favor but worse, much worse, I swear to god you won't have a moment of peace until you finally decide to kill yourself because you'll know that wherever Jade is, she is either dead or waiting to die in the worst possible conditions you can think of, she will have a slow and painful agony" The man commented, everyone in the house was just listening in shock, fear and frustration, especially Jade's father and her friends.

"No, please don't" Eric didn't even know what to say anymore, every word the man said hurt more than the other.

"Yes, oh yes, she might die today or tomorrow or in a week, it all depends but that's not important, she is going to die soon and all you need to know is that I am going to make sure that her last moments are so brutal that she'll regret being born and she'll hate you for it" His voice and the way he said it was so frightening that it didn't feel like it was real, it was like talking to the devil "You're going to suffer, Eric, you're going to spend the rest of your life wondering what your daughter's fate was because you won't see her EVER again, we are on a plane leaving the country right now but guess what? It could be her tied next to me still alive or just her dead body, how could you know? This is my last call and I hope you enjoyed the video call because you won't see Jade ever again" he affirmed.

"Please..." Eric was crying desperately by that point.

"I'm really sorry for your loss, Mr. West" and with that the man hung up to never call again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, yeah... <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and i hope you'll continue reading the story! :)**

**Please review, i'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**I'm glad you're liking the story but 4 reviews? Really? Please, i love reading your thoughts and your reviews are much appreciated so review more! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry for your loss, Mr. West" was the last thing the man said before hanging up and destroying Eric's life with his words.<p>

"No, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO" Eric screamed into the phone "Come back, come back!"

"Eric, Eric..." Carlos tried to calm his friend down but it was useless, Eric was crying into his hands nonstop, he had just been told that his daughter was gone forever. On the other hand the gang was completely appalled after the call; they couldn't assimilate what they had just heard.

"Jade's...gone" Tori said still in shock.

"Why do things like this even happen? Jade didn't deserve it" Andre commented angrily.

"It's just... you heard what he said, I don't even want to imagine what Jade must be going through right now" Tori added sadly.

"Let's try not to think about that" Robbie suggested and hugged Cat who was crying quietly. Meanwhile Beck was just standing there with a straight face, he just couldn't believe that Jade was gone forever, that he would never see her again and that her short life would have such a horrible ending.

"Jade, my Jade... No, no, NO, CARLOS, YOU CAN'T ASK ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I KNOW SOME ASSHOLES ARE PROBABLY HITTING, TORTURING AND RAPING MY DAUGHTER AS WE SPEAK" Eric screamed "I'm not gonna calm down"

"You won't get anything from imagining it and freaking out so calm down" Carlos responded "If you want to help Jade, you need to keep a cold mind and think, it's that or making yourself to the idea that your daughter is dead"

"He said that they were leaving the country" Eric said.

"That could be a lie" Carlos exclaimed "We can't trust him, maybe he is saying that so we won't bother looking for her, I'm going to re-examine the area where the kidnapping took place and maybe get something useful, please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, remember Jade could be alive somewhere and she needs you here to fight for her" he said and hugged his friend before he and the rest of the cops left the house.

Eric was so devastated that he didn't even realize Beck, Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie were still there, he took a deep breath and started crying, he stayed in the same position for about five minutes while the gang just stared at him sadly because they didn't want to interrupt, in fact they wanted to break out crying too.

All the sudden Mr. West turned around and saw them standing in front of him "Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were still here" he apologized.

"Don't worry; we understand" Andre said and Eric tried to smile but he just couldn't.

"My baby, my little girl..." Eric said as he stroke a photograph of Jade when she was little, then he showed it to them, it was Jade wearing a white dress, standing by a tree and smiling, she was around 5 and she seemed a little angel. "You know, I've been a terrible father to her... ever since I got divorced and she moved with her mom I stopped being there for her and when she told me that she wanted to be an artist, god I freaked out... I told her many things that I still regret but now that she moved back here, I thought it'd be the perfect opportunity to become friends and in a way get back some of the time I lost with her" He commented "In fact, on Monday I took her on a date, I finally had the chance to talk to my daughter for more than 5 minutes and I realized she is a fantastic young woman" he smiled proudly but that smile dropped almost instantly followed by tears "and now she's gone"

"Could we please stay a little longer?" Cat questioned. "Just in case something happens"

"Yes, of course, please... this house seems giant and so empty now" Eric commented.

"You have to be strong" Robbie said.

"Yes, it's easy to say it but nobody knows what I'm going through right now... no pain in this world can compare to losing a child and in this way" Eric answered "Just thinking of all the things they must be doing to her, how much she must be suffering right now if she is still alive... I swear I just want to die"

"Don't think about it" Tori said.

"I honestly don't know if I wish I was sure that she is dead or not, because at least then I'd know that she's not in pain but this situation is just... I don't even know how to describe it, the angst I feel inside imagining her screams and her pain is something I can't deal with" Mr. West confessed and drank a glass of whiskey at once. "The worst part is that I know she is paying for something I did, those monsters are taking out the rage they feel towards me on her"

Next morning Tori was woken by someone knocking on the West's house door, she went downstairs and opened the door to see Mr. West's police friend, Carlos, standing outside "Good morning" he said nicely.

"Good morning, come in" Tori responded. "Do you have any news?"

"Yes, that's why I came... it's not exactly news but I think Eric might want to see it" Carlos commented.

"I'll wake him" Tori went upstairs and knocked on Eric's door. "Mr. West? Mr. Carlos is here and he says you need to see something" she said and Eric opened the door quickly.

"What? What is it?" He questioned rushed.

"I don't know he said that you might want to see it, I'm gonna wake my friends" Tori commented and Eric nodded, he immediately went downstairs followed by the gang because they all wanted to see whatever Carlos had found.

"Did you find Jade?" Eric immediately questioned knowing the answer wouldn't be positive but still hoping for the best.

"No" Carlos said disappointedly "But examining the area where Jade was kidnapped I realized that there is a store across the street and it has a security camera outside which recorded the whole thing, I have the video right here"

"Well, let's see it!" Eric exclaimed and put the disc in the DVD, they took a sit and he pressed play.

"That's Jade's car" Cat commented when Jade's car appeared, then they saw how the van got in her way and how they violently got her out of her car, the camera didn't record sounds but they could see Jade was screaming and when someone finally came to her rescue, one of the masked men simply shot him and knocked Jade out with a gun.

"Oh my god" Tori said mortified. "That was horrible"

"And so easy" Robbie added.

"Yes, it's scary how someone can just get you out of your car and take you away in matter of seconds" Andre commented.

"What can we do with this video? Did you find the van?" Eric questioned.

"In fact I did, they're not stupid... they abandoned it in a lonely neighborhood and even though we checked the records we didn't find anything, it's like that van never existed" Carlos informed. "Also, since you refused to think clearly I had to force your secretary to give me your list of recent cases and I think I know who did it"

"Who?" Eric questioned.

"Alexander Roche known as the boss, he is the head of a big organization of criminals, he traffics drugs, weapons and women, they've been traced by the police for years but nothing had been proven until you took the case and sent Alexander's son, Alan, to jail, he was the president of one of the companies they use to justify the money, remember?" Carlos informed "Alan was found dead in his cell and well, analyzing what that man said everything makes sense, the reason and the execution"

"Yes, yes you're right, it's him!" Eric exclaimed. "Well, we got him you need to find them"

"The thing is... this guy is a big one, Eric, you need to be prepared, he is known for being cruel and unfortunately really smart" Carlos commented sadly.

"There must be something we can do" Eric insisted.

"I'm going to be very honest with you, as a cop I can assure you we won't stop looking for Jade but as a friend, it is my responsibility to tell you the truth and at least from my point of view, I don't see a lot of hope I'm sorry" Carlos said sadly "I know that this is hard and I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't think it's necessary but unfortunately it is, we're dealing with very dangerous and powerful people and we don't have a single clue of where they could be"

"What are you trying to say? Just tell me" Eric demanded.

"I highly doubt that Jade is still alive and unless a miracle occurs, I don't think that we'll ever find her, I'm sorry"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah...<strong>

**Jade is officially gone or isn't she? Will they find her? or will they have to live with the memories? ;) The story is already written so i already know the answers but you guys don't! haha :p **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will continue to read the story, pretty please review! **

**See ya in the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, hey there!**

**I'm glad you're liking the story so far and i hope you continue reading/liking it.**

**Answering to lovElavan's question, the story has 15 chapters :)**

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious" Eric commented upset.<p>

"Eric, I'm a cop yes and I swear I will do everything in my power to find your daughter but I'm also your friend and I have to tell you the truth, it's hard, it's horrible, I know that but that's how things are and you have to start making yourself to the idea that Jade sadly won't appear, if she does then it'll be a miracle but she most likely won't and you need to have resignation" Carlos explained.

"Does that mean you guys gave up? Come on, it's been a week, she was alive yesterday" Tori commented.

"No, we are not giving up and as a cop, I shouldn't be saying this but I'm realistic and I know that the sooner everyone gets used to the idea that Jade passed away the better" Carlos affirmed and Eric threw his glass of whiskey madly.

"NO" Eric screamed "I won't have resignation, if you were in my place you wouldn't have resignation either, tell me what if Laura was kidnapped in hands of some psychos who are doing the worst to her and you knew it? Would you just be okay and pretend nothing is happening or that your daughter never existed?" Eric questioned.

"No, of course not, I'd be just like you are now" Eric confessed "But I'd want someone by my side telling me the raw truth so I wouldn't live expecting things that will never happen" he added but Eric didn't respond. "Listen, the investigation and search will last a month and if nothing happens in that time, it will be over"

"What? No, you can't" Eric complained.

"I'm sorry that's how it is, I just came to show you the video and tell you this, I need to go now..." Carlos informed. "Be strong" said before he left and the gang tried to comfort Mr. West but there was nothing they could do, they all felt extremely sad and overwhelmed by the situation as well.

Hours, days and weeks went by and nothing happened except for the fact that Jade's father drank more and more alcohol each day, Tori and the rest of the gang visited Mr. West every day to check on him and to see if there was any news but every day was another disappointment.

"Hello?" Tori said as they entered Mr. West's house because nobody opened the door.

"Mr. West?" Cat said a little louder but nobody responded, they walked into the living room and found him sat on the sofa drinking, he wasn't so drunk at that moment but he was a mess.

"Ugh Mr. West, this is not good for you" Tori commented sadly and sat down in front of him "Jade is not going to appear just because you're drinking all the alcohol in the city"

"It helps me forget that she is not here" He simply answered and Tori looked down, there was nothing she could do or say to make him change.

"Things are still fresh, you'll see that with time everything will start to look better" Tori smiled nicely and he stroked her cheek gently.

"You're the girl who helped Jade with her play a couple years ago, right?" He questioned and Tori nodded "I remember that day like it was yesterday..." he sighed "She was so talented"

"Yes, she was" Robbie confirmed.

"This is good, see? You need to remember her like that, beautiful, talented, smart, sarcastic, tough, intimidating and all those things that made her who she was" Andre commented and Mr. West gave him a sad smile.

"That's true..." He said. "I'm sorry, I'm in terrible conditions but I want you to know that I really appreciate you coming every day to visit me, it helps me a lot now that Jade's gone" he commented sincerely and they smiled. "I'm going to take a shower, you guys can take whatever you want, water, snacks, this is your house and again, thank you"

"No problem" Cat said and he smiled before going upstairs.

"Hey, where is Beck?" Tori questioned when she realized he wasn't there anymore.

"He was right behind me" said Andre confused.

Beck walked into Jade's bedroom slowly and closed the door behind him, he just stood there staring at everything for a few minutes and then began touring it, it was hard for him but he managed to stroke her bed, her desk and her favorite jacket which was still on the couch, Beck grabbed it and a couple of tears came out of his eyes while he hugged it and felt it close to him, it still smelled like Jade, that perfume that she used and that he loved combined with her own essence.

Beck saw Jade's computer and turned it on, he didn't even know what he was looking for doing that but he felt the need to, it asked for a password but Beck knew what her password for everything was so it wasn't a problem, Jade's computer turned on and as soon as Beck saw what her background was his heart broke into millions of pieces, it was a picture of them together from two years ago, it had been taken during Andre's performance and it was Beck kissing Jade's head, they had always loved that picture and to realize that Jade still kept it was extremely important for Beck, he only wanted to go back in time and ask her to forgive him for not opening the door and for being so stupid, he wanted to use all the time he'd spent pretending he disliked her to love her, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to hug her and never let go but it was too late.

Beck collapsed on the floor and started crying his eyes out while hugging Jade's jacket and keeping his "J" necklace close to his heart as he stared at their picture together, it had just now hit him completely that Jade was gone and that she would NEVER come back, he would never be able to look into her beautiful eyes and tell her how much he loved her and how stupid he had been trying to deny it, he would never be able to hug her and kiss her again, he would never be able to see her smile or hear her voice again, he would never be able to play with her hair and stroke her face again, nothing would be like before, all those moments that made him happy were gone along with Jade and he just couldn't take it.

Beck had just understood and assimilated the fact that things were never ever gonna be the same because Jade would never ever come back, she was dead, gone forever and that killed him, the worst part is that he hated himself for being such an asshole to her before she left, the last time he saw her had been horrible, he told her things he didn't feel and was now regretting more than anything he had ever done before.

Andre, Tori, Robbie and Cat entered Jade's room and saw Beck sat on the floor crying, hugging Jade's jacket and staring at her computer, they felt really bad for him because they knew he still loved Jade and it had been hard for him to finally admit to himself that she was dead.

Andre walked towards him slowly and put his hand on Beck's shoulder "Beck..." Andre said sadly.

"You were right in everything you said" Beck said in tears "I regret, oh god, I regret everything I said to her and now she's gone, Andre, I will never see her again" he cried and slammed his head on Jade's bed in frustration.

"You need to be strong" Tori exclaimed.

"Jade left this world thinking I didn't care about her..." Beck commented while crying "Please, I love her more than my own life I always have...I never stopped, not even one day, how could I be so blind, uh? Tell me because I don't understand" he raised his voice and covered his face.

"Beck, you have to calm down, breathe" Andre said.

"I'm not gonna calm down, I just wanna die... I wanna be with her" Beck informed as he embraced her jacket and cried even more. "I love her; I love her so much..."

"Jade would have loved to hear that" Mr. West commented as he walked into the room and Beck turned to him. "Oh son, you're Beck right? I'm sorry with all these I didn't even ask you your names but I'm sure you're Beck"

"Why?" Beck questioned.

"Because you love her, you just said it and it's obvious but it's too late" Eric said sadly and Beck looked down. "Jade would have loved to hear those words you just said the last time we talked, she came home crying that day and I knew she was sad, later she opened up and told me that it was because of you" Eric commented "She told me that you guys broke up but she still loved you, she wanted to get back together with you.." he informed and Beck turned to him again surprised.

"Really?" Beck asked and Mr. West nodded.

"Yes, Beck yes, she said it herself but you made sure to break her heart" Eric commented "I haven't had head for anything but I'm not happy with you, you told Jade that she could disappear and that you wouldn't care, do you have a single idea of how much that hurt her?" he questioned.

"I swear I didn't mean it" Beck responded sincerely.

"Yes I know you didn't mean it because you've been here every day ever since we learnt she'd been kidnapped which means you care but those words meant a lot to her, she thought you hated her and she died believing it" Eric affirmed slightly upset. "I'm sorry to say this but I hope you feel really bad for what you did"

"You have no idea..."

* * *

><p><strong>:(<strong>

**Yeah, well, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, i'll update soon. **

**Please review guys, i love seeing your thoughts! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**Glad you're still with me and that you're enjoying the story!**

* * *

><p>"You know, Beck? Jade's always been introverted when it comes to her feelings, she always pretended not to care about anything and always had this attitude... you know, a little negative and dark but in reality she was a sensitive girl" Mr. West commented "I know you must be wondering how I know it since I was never really with her but she was my daughter, I know the look in her eyes when she is angry, when she is happy, when she is confused and when she is sad, it's always been the same ever since she was little"<p>

"So she's always been like that? Even as a kid?" Tori asked curiously.

"Yes, of course..." He answered "I mean she obviously didn't dress in black all the time but she always had a really unique personality and well, she became a little harder to control as she got older, especially because I wasn't there half of her life so she didn't see me as an authority or someone important in her life, her mother and I got divorced when Jade was around 9 and suddenly one day I realized she wasn't a kid anymore"

"But she wanted your approval, I mean she did everything she could to prove you that she was good and she wanted you to accept her choices, that means she cared about you and you guys had a good relationship now, didn't you?" Andre questioned.

"No really, just when I was starting to know her better and be a father to her again, she left" Mr. West responded with a couple of tears streaming down his face "But I lost my point, like I said Jade was a sensitive person, she just didn't like to seem weak in front of anyone and she was good because everyone believed her"

"Yes, she was really good but I should have known" Beck commented.

"What can I say, Beck? We both failed her and there is nothing we can do to change the past" Eric said.

Next Monday at school the principal reunited everyone in the cafeteria to do a little tribute for Jade. "Good morning, students and teachers" he said "This is not a happy day, as you all must know your classmate, Jade West disappeared over a month ago and today, after weeks of intense research, the investigation has been closed which just comes to confirm what we've known all along, Jade West unfortunately passed away" he informed sadly.

Beck, Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie were in the crowd listening and feeling a deep sadness as the principal talked. "This is such a terrible loss to all of us, Jade was one of our best students and an artist with a successful career ahead of her, now I would like you all to remain in silence for a minute in her memory" He ordered and everyone remained in silence for a minute, Cat was crying into Robbie's embrace and Tori along with Sikowitz had a couple of tears running down their faces. "Okay, well, now you may continue with your classes, there will be a little altar in front of her locker in case you want to leave a flower or a note"

"How did she die?" a girl in the crowd asked.

"Umm... that's something we are not allowed to say" The principal answered.

"She was murdered" Beck exclaimed loudly and everyone turned to him.

"Beck!" Tori said. "You're not supposed to say that"

"I agree with Tori, Beck, you're not supposed to say anything" The principal commented as he walked towards Beck.

"It's just the truth, Jade didn't pass away she was brutally murdered, that's different" Beck affirmed angrily and walked away.

"I'm sorry" Andre apologized for Beck and along with the rest of the gang went after Beck.

Beck entered the school and ran to Jade's locker, there was a table with pictures of Jade and candles, he stroked one of her pictures and many tears started streaming down his face. "Beck... please" Tori whispered and rubbed his back.

"I can't do this, not without her" Beck said between sobs and Andre hugged him, there was nothing they could do but support him, they all had to be strong now that Jade was gone.

More days, weeks and months went by but nothing changed, Beck got worse each day just like Mr. West but they kept going, Mr. West spent most of his time by Jade's grave, they never found Jade's body but he needed a grave to cry on so he put the things they had sent him before telling him Jade was gone.

Jade's mother had just returned from her trip only to find out that her daughter was dead and she fell into a huge depression as well, it was like sadness had taken over Jade's parents and friends, especially Beck, he barely even ate and even though he attended school he never paid attention, his grades lowered more and more each month, he just didn't want to live.

"Well, well... how are you, sweetie?" The boss questioned as he entered a dark, empty and cold room "You can't complain, this is a five stars hotel" he chuckled.

Jade was sitting in a corner wearing a dirty and broken gray dress, her hair was a mess, she had no shoes on and her foot was chained to the wall but the chain was long enough for her to reach the toilet across the room, it'd been months since the last time Jade had seen the sun, darkness was all she knew ever since the day she was kidnapped.

"Look at me when I talk to you" he ordered madly and grabbed her jaw forcing her to look at him "Remember you are a slave now, you're here to please and obey" he said but Jade didn't do anything, she was just staring at him and then at the ceiling like she was lost. "You need more drugs, uh? There you go" he exclaimed as he injected her something to keep her in that state.

"Okay, Jade, I'll come to see you soon, as for now, enjoy your time alone" he kissed her head "But before I leave, it's time for your shower" he commented and threw a bucket of cold water on her before he left the room laughing.

Hours later the boss was in his office and Dog walked inside to tell him something about their business "Sir, the charge is ready, our contact said nobody will check it when it gets in the country so it should be there in a few hours" Dog informed.

"Great and what happened with the girls we sent to Europe?" The boss asked.

"They got there without problems" Dog answered.

"Perfect, by the way what have you known about the lawyer? Is he still alive?" The boss questioned.

"Yes, sir, the research stopped about 5 months ago and Mr. West is still alive" Dog informed and the boss took a breath "Can I ask you something, sir?" he asked and the boss nodded. "Why haven't you killed the girl? We went to that country but you refused to leave her there after a few days"

"Because I realized I might need her if for some reason Mr. West decides to start working again and tries to give me problems, he is an excellent lawyer and I won't let him destroy my company, that'd be the end of my business and you saw her yourself, if I had left her there she wouldn't have lasted more than a month, bedsides all of you have had fun with her, don't deny it" he commented and Dog chuckled "Also, I'm doing what I promised I would do, Jade's not in a bar like I told her father because if I had left her there she would be dead now but other than that tiny detail, she is in the worst conditions, today i went to see her and i don't even think she understood what i was saying, she is like a zombie"

"That's true, at first she fought us and tried to act tough but after a month she stopped, now she just stares at the sealing like she is not even there, Tiger is an animal, though, he enjoys hitting her even if she is not conscious" Dog commented.

"Let him, that was part of the promise I made, she must think, If she still thinks, that she is in another bar or something" The boss said proudly "But enjoy her now that you can because she is not gonna last much longer, who could?"

Jade was sitting in the corner of the room just staring at the walls about to fall unconscious, there were moments when she didn't even know who she was but when the effect of the drugs passed she remembered, just for a while, though because then they drugged her again, her life was a complete nightmare and she didn't want to be in it anymore but there was nothing she could do to change it, she didn't have energy to do anything, not even cry.

"Hey there, princess, did you miss me?" Tiger questioned as he entered the room but Jade didn't respond. "I asked you a question!" he screamed and grabbed her by her hair but Jade was lost, she couldn't even talk "Oh so you want me to teach you a lesson again, uh? Okay, it'll be just like you want" he said as he took off his belt.

Tiger threw Jade on the ground and started hitting her with his belt, she didn't scream or do anything but a couple of tears ran down her face and she closed her eyes, once he was done punishing her, he took his pants off and raped her like he always did but Jade was completely unconscious by that point, he finished, zipped up his pants and simply left; that was her everyday life now, Dog, Eagle, Tiger and sometimes the boss used her whenever they wanted to, they could go one, two or even three times a day and sometimes they could disappear for two weeks but they would always come back and Jade knew it, she was only waiting and wanting to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now you know Jade is alive... kinda.<strong>

**I hope you liked the chapter, please review as much as you can, guys! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**Enjoy the chapter and keep up the nice reviews! :)**

* * *

><p>Beck was standing in front of the one that used to be Jade's locker but was now empty, they had taken down all the scissors and everything in it but he still refused to accept the fact that Jade would never open it again; Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie were walking by and saw him staring at Jade's old locker, they sighed sadly but didn't tell him anything, they couldn't make him feel better and they knew it, it still was hard for them to think about Jade without feeling horribly sad.<p>

Later that day at HA, the gang was having lunch but nobody was talking because it was a sad day, they were seated at their usual table staring at Jade's now empty spot. "I can't believe it's been exactly a year since Jade disappeared" Tori commented sadly trying to break the awkward and painful silence.

"This school is not the same without her, nothing is" Cat added.

"Remember we have to stay positive, she is in a better place now" Andre said trying to comfort his friends.

"But the way she died... I just hope that man didn't do what he said because it'd horrifying to die like that" Tori commented mortified "Jade wasn't the sweetest person ever but she didn't deserve to end up like that"

"Who would deserve that?" Robbie asked and they shook their heads.

"Maybe if we had stopped her when she was leaving she would still be here" Cat commented sadly.

"Beck, are you okay?" Tori questioned because Beck was just looking down at his food without saying a single word or eating, he was just pressing his fork against his salad.

"Beck, this is not healthy" Andre added.

"No, of course it's not healthy, Beck you have to accept it okay? It's for your own good" Tori exclaimed "Once you've accepted the fact Jade is DEAD, you'll be able to move on with your life and be happy"

"No, Tori, I will never be happy because Jade will never come back" Beck simply said "and the worst part is that i'm responsible for this, if i hadn't been such an asshole to her that day she wouldn't have left school early"

"They would have caught her when she went out anyway" Andre commented.

"If i had opened the door she wouldn't have been alone when they kidnapped her, i would have been with her and she would still be here" Beck exclaimed upset.

"No, they would have shot you in front of her before they took her away, that's what would have happened if you'd been there" Tori said.

"I would have preferred to die trying to save her instead of living without her" Beck simply said and left.

"He needs to move on, this is not healthy for him" Tori commented concernedly.

"I've tried talking to his parents but they say Beck doesn't want to cooperate, he spends every night crying, he doesn't eat well and he is just... it's like the Beck we know left along with Jade" Andre added.

It had been a year and Jade got worse each day, she had lost a lot of weight, she had bags under her eyes and she was simply destroyed, Jade wasn't even the shadow of what she used to be but she was still alive to her disgrace.

Jade had been alone for about three days now because fortunately none of the men had gone to abuse her or drug her or feed her or anything at all, she had had time to think and remember, she remembered her friends, her parents and Beck, that's the memory that hurt the most because she remembered clearly the last time she saw him and what he said, he asked her to disappear from his life and she did, the worst part is that she knew he probably didn't even care.

Jade stood up slowly because for the first time in months she felt strong enough walk without tripping, she moved around the room touching the walls because she could barely see but after a few seconds she couldn't go further because the chain stopped her "Aw..." she touched her ankle carefully and felt the cuff around it, it was heavy and it hurt her a lot.

Jade knew that the drugs they forced her to take kept her in that state but she was developing a certain need for them and at the end of the day it was better to be lost instead of conscious in her reality so she kind of wanted them to come back but at the same time she didn't, she was terrified, she just wanted to stop feeling, she wanted to be free from everything, she wanted to die.

"Home, sweet, home" The boss said as he entered his living room.

"They almost caught us this time, sir" Dog commented.

"But they didn't because we are smarter" Eagle exclaimed.

"That's right, we are smarter than them" The boss laughed "They won't put us in jail ever" he affirmed and his men smiled "Oh I almost forgot the girl is still here, she must be conscious by now, it's been days she ate her candies"

"Who cares, sir? She can't do anything" Eagle commented.

"Yeah, I know but I'm starting to get impatient, it's been a year and she is still alive, one of these days I'm finally gonna get rid of that problem" The boss affirmed.

"I can do it right now if you want" Dog offered.

"No, no, let her enjoy her last moments conscious, actually I'm not gonna drug her for a while just so she understands her reality and suffers her death, bedsides she must be needing the drugs and it's not a punishment now, it's like a prize for her" The boss laughed "Poor girl, I feel a little pity but she deserves it for being a West"

"Well, if you excuse me I'm gonna make sure that her last days are useful" Eagle commented and stood up.

"Don't take too long, I'm up next" Tiger informed and the boss chuckled. Eagle entered Jade's room and saw her standing against the wall covering her eyes because the light hurt her after spending such a long time in the dark.

"Hello, we are back!" Eagle informed but Jade didn't respond, she knew what he was going to do and she was waiting for him to drug her first but he didn't do it, he simply started kissing her neck and breaking more her already broken dress while touching her all over but Jade didn't even fight by that point, she simply closed her eyes disgusted and tried to reunite the courage to speak.

"Where is my injection?" Jade questioned while Eagle kissed her.

"No more injections for you, baby" he answered and Jade looked at him surprised and mortified.

"I need it, please, please" Jade begged, she was starting to feel really anxious without it but most importantly, she didn't want to be conscious because when she was the pain became a hundred times bigger but unfortunately she would have to be.

Once Eagle was done, he started putting his clothes on while Jade laid on the floor trembling a little and crying "Oh come on, don't be dramatic you should be used to this by now" he commented "See you soon, sweetie" he chuckled and left but he didn't realize he had dropped his jacket with his phone in it.

Jade was crying her eyes out on the floor when she heard a little noise and the room lightened up a little, she started looking around and saw a little light across the room near the door and she knew it was a phone. She immediately dragged herself towards it but there was a point where the chain stopped her , she tried to reach it with her hand but she just couldn't go any further "Damn it" she hit the floor in frustration but didn't give up, she stood up and tried to reach it with her other foot but that was worse so she had to go back to her previous position "Owww" Jade's ankle was killing her as she pulled more and more but she couldn't scream so she was crying quietly instead until she finally could reach the jacket with her finger and grabbed the phone.

She couldn't really see the phone because the light blinded her but she remembered how to use an iPhone and managed to lower the light until she finally started seeing better, Jade had forgotten some things but she remembered her father's number and Beck's number but she wasn't going to call Beck.

Mr. West was in his living room with a new bottle of whiskey like every day, he only wanted to get drunk and forget, it had been exactly a year since Jade disappeared, he stared at her pictures and cried nonstop, life without her wasn't worth it, especially because she had died because of him, he imagined her last moments and only felt an intense need to die, maybe it was time.

Mr. West walked around his house and ended up in Jade's room, he sat down on the bed and started crying even more until he finally decided to grab his gun, his life wasn't life anymore, it was a living hell ever since the day Jade was kidnapped. He stared at the gun and then at a photograph of Jade, she was so young and full of life, he just couldn't accept the fact an innocent girl who had done nothing to anyone had died in those conditions, when he was about to point it to himself his phone rang interrupting him, he sighed and thought it wouldn't make any difference to answer or not but he did.

"Hello" Eric said emotionless but nobody answered, he could only hear heavy breathing and small sobs. "Who is this?" he questioned.

"D-Dad..." A female voice whispered and Mr. West's heart stopped.

"Who is this?" He questioned once again.

"J-J-Jade..." Jade finally managed to say her name and Mr. West couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?" He asked completely shocked but before Jade could answer Eric heard a door slamming open.

"I'm back" a male voice exclaimed and the call was over.

"No, no, no wait" Mr. West screamed into the phone desperately, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, he left the gun on Jade's bed and immediately ran downstairs, he didn't know what to do at first but then decided to call Carlos and Jade's friends.

Once Carlos and the gang were in Eric's house he reunited them in the living room to tell them what had happened. "What happened?" Carlos questioned.

"I got a call" Eric informed "At first I just heard someone's breath and it sounded like she was crying and when I asked who it was, she called me dad, I asked who it was again and she said Jade" Eric explained and everyone stood up surprised "Do you know what that means? Jade is alive" he said hopefully.

"Wait, wait, Eric, no, are you sure it was her? Did you recognize her voice?" Carlos questioned and Eric thought about it.

"Well, I couldn't... she was whispering but that doesn't mean it's not her" Eric responded.

"Of course it does, Jade died, you have to accept it" Carlos affirmed.

"But what if it was her? You can't be sure" Beck complained.

"You know what I think? I think this is a cruel joke and I think that man is behind it, don't you see it? He wants to torture you because it's been a year since he killed her" Carlos explained but Mr. West shook his head.

"You didn't hear her, when she was about to respond it sounded like someone entered the room and she hung up" Eric said.

"Did you try calling back?" Carlos questioned.

"No, of course not, didn't you hear what I said? Someone else was with her and I really don't think he knew Jade had a phone" Eric commented.

"Don't call that liar "Jade", god Eric, she died, please stop trying to believe she is alive" Carlos insisted "The boss probably wanted to play a cruel joke on you"

"Well, that makes sense "Tori said sadly.

"If you wanna be sure, call back, come on, do it" Carlos dared "You'll see that this is nothing but an act" Eric took a deep breath but finally called back.

Tiger was as usual hitting Jade before raping her when the phone rang and he immediately stood up to look for it, Jade had left it across the room and as soon as he got off her she moved to the corner crying and started panicking because she knew that calling her father would cost her a lot.

"Hello" Tiger said.

"Um hello..." Mr. West said "Who is this?"

"This is doctor Bryan" Tiger lied. "Do you want to schedule an appointment?"

"Wrong number, I'm sorry" Mr. West said and hung up, Tiger checked the phone's recent calls and realized Jade had called that number a few minutes earlier.

"Who did you call, bitch?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuun!<strong>

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please review, guys, **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"See? I told you it wasn't her" Carlos exclaimed.<p>

"That doesn't prove anything" Eric said.

"You know what? I give up, if you are going to continue being stubborn and denying the fact your daughter is DEAD and gone forever I can't help you" Carlos commented.

"You don't understand, it's a sign... I was about to... to... kill myself in Jade's room when I got the call" Eric confessed.

"Oh my god" Carlos sighed.

"See? It means something, god is trying to tell me that Jade is alive" Eric said hopefully.

"No, god is trying to tell you that you need to have resignation and keep going with your life" Carlos affirmed.

"My life was Jade and she is dead, what do I want life for?" Eric questioned.

"You can marry again, have a kid and keep going, life is not over" Carlos exclaimed as he rubbed his friend's back.

"I had a kid, I had a beautiful girl and she is not here, I don't want any other kid I want my Jade" Eric insisted.

"I don't know what else to do to help you, I'm sorry" Carlos simply said and left shaking his head.

"Mr. West, you can't kill yourself... it's not an option, please" Tori commented sadly.

"I don't want to live anymore, my life is not a life...it's a constant torture" Eric explained.

"Same" Beck added.

"No, Beck, you can't approve what Mr. West did" Tori said upset.

"You don't love Jade as much as we do" Beck answered coldly.

"No, son, please don't do anything... you're young and I'm sure you'll have a chance to be happy but my case is different, I'm old and my only reason for living is gone" Eric said.

"Jade was my reason for living too, I just didn't want to see it" Beck responded "If you can't keep going, how am I supposed to?"

"It's not the same, Jade was my only daughter, she was my joy... in your case, you're young and talented, i'm sure you have many dreams to accomplish, you can't just waste your life like that" Eric commented.

"Jade was part of my dreams, we always planned the future together, we imagined ourselves together in ten years, we wanted to get married, we wanted to star in a movie together, we'd travel the world together, everything was together to us..." Beck said as his eyes filled with tears "Jade's dream was to win an oscar and i always knew she would and i knew i would be so happy for her and she would be just as happy for me, we used to joke around and practice our speeches at my RV sometimes" he said with a sad smile "And now all those dreams are gone just like Jade, how am i supposed to even think about doing any of those things without her? I'm sorry, i can't... "

"You're right, I'm sorry..." Mr. West said sadly "You know? it's been a year since I met you guys and you mean a lot to me" Eric commented.

"You mean a lot to us too, Mr. West, we really appreciate you so please don't do anything" Cat commented and he nodded while stroking her cheek.

"I promise"

"WHO DID YOU CALL?" The boss questioned angrily, he was pulling her arms and hair on her back and had a knife on her throat as he asked her.

"No one" Jade answered.

"I'm gonna ask once again and if you don't answer me, you're going to get a punishment" he warned as he dragged the blade across Jade's face "Who did you call? WHO DID YOU CALL?" he screamed.

"My dad..." Jade confessed and he pushed her against the wall madly.

"What did you tell him?" he questioned.

"Nothing, I didn't have time I swear" Jade answered.

"Guess what, sweetie? I have news for you, you're dead; you died almost a year ago" The boss informed and Jade stared at him confused. "That's right, baby, you are NOBODY, Jade West died long time ago"

"I'm Jade West" Jade exclaimed.

"No, you're not, you are only a slave, Jade West died...get it, that's what everyone thinks, you even have a grave in the same cemetery where they buried your grandparents and I'm sure your little call didn't affect anything, your father must've thought it was a joke" The boss commented and Jade looked down confused. "Listen, princess, I made your daddy a promise and part of that promise was to make sure you never came back, you're dead to all the people you ever knew, you had a funeral, you were buried and they all cried for you but after a few months everything was back to normality, your friends go to school like they did when you were therer, your dad goes to work and comes back like he did when you were there and your mom is happily married and pregnant, everything is just like when you were there except that you're not there and that's okay now, they got over it, they are happy" He informed and a couple of tears streamed down Jade's face.

"Now, i think we've fooled your family for a long time and you've had a lot of fun, sweetie, so it's time to move on to the next step and do what i promised your father i would do" he said "But don't worry, you'll be in a better place" he said and left along with the men.

Jade just sat in the corner and cried all night, she knew that her parents probably thought she was dead but she wasn't sure, she was hoping that they would still be looking for her or suffering because she was gone but what the boss had said completely destroyed her hopes but then again, at the end of the day it didn't matter, she knew death awaited and she was ready to go but she was sad that it would happen in such sad circumstances.

Next morning the boss entered Jade's room and grabbed her. "Come here...It's time to die" he dragged her by her hair out of the room and across the hall violently, Jade couldn't even open her eyes because the light blinded her but she could hear and feel everything around her.

The boss dropped her in the middle of the living room and started walking around her "I should have killed you months ago but it's never too late to get rid of the trash" he commented but Jade was more focused on trying to see, fortunately the lights of the living room weren't so intense so after a few minutes she could open her eyes and see, everything was a little blurry but it was better than nothing.

"Prepare the car, Jade and I are going to take a little fun ride outside" he informed, Jade was just on the floor panicking but at the same time feeling some kind of relief that she was finally going to be free.

Alexander, the boss, chained Jade's hands, covered her mouth and put her in the trunk of the car, Jade still had the cuff and part of the chain around her ankle because the boss thought it was easier to cut it instead of finding the key and it would be helpful for his plans. They drove for about an hour and then stopped the car; the boss opened the trunk and saw Jade staring at him scared. "Get her out" he ordered and Eagle and Dog did, they grabbed Jade and followed the boss to a bridge above a lake, then they made her stand on the edge and forced her to look down at the water.

"You're going to take a long bath straight to hell" The boss affirmed on Jade's ear, she was terrified of dying in such a horrible way, she was expecting to get shot but then again anything was better than having to continue with those beasts. "Goodbye, Jade, it was a pleasure meeting you" Alexander said before pushing her off the bridge, Jade stared at the water while falling until she hit it and felt how her body went down.

"Let's go, I don't want anyone to see us here" The boss ordered and walked back to the car.

"But what if she is still alive?" Dog questioned.

"She won't survive, now let's go" The boss answered and the three men followed them into the car.

Jade could feel how the water was swallowing her but she refused to give up, it was like for a moment she had gotten her hopes back, she wanted to survive so she started kicking against it, trying to go up again but the chain was heavy and it was extremely hard to do anything with her hands tied, however she started moving her hands together up and down and kicking as hard as she could until she finally was able to surface and breathe.

Jade kept going down again but she continued kicking to remain up while she looked around, she realized she wasn't far from the side and started moving towards it as she could, it took her about fifty minutes and a lot of work but she finally reached land and dragged herself out of the water.

She took the tape off her mouth and started crying of happiness, she couldn't believe that she was alive and free because the boss and his workers were nowhere to be seen "Oh my god" she exclaimed and took a deep breath.

Jade stayed on the ground resting for about half an hour and when she felt she was ready she stood up and began walking, it had been a year since the last time Jade had been able to walk under the sunlight, barefoot, wet, chained and hurt but free and that was all that mattered.

Jade walked and walked not knowing where she was going, she didn't recognize anything, she didn't know if she was in LA or even in the country until she finally found a freeway and followed it, about two hours later she started seeing houses and things looked better but at that point she didn't even know if she wanted to go home or not, she was really confused and really scared of everyone.

Jade was walking on the sidewalk when a woman who was watering her flowers saw her and dropped the hose in shock after seeing the conditions Jade was in. "Oh my god!" The woman exclaimed appalled "Hey, hey you!" she shouted but Jade kept walking "Wait, wait..." the woman ran after Jade and stopped her but Jade quickly stepped back and stared at the woman nervously, she didn't trust anyone. "I'm not gonna hurt you, don't be scared" she said but Jade didn't say anything. "What happened to you?" she questioned but Jade remained quiet "What's your name?" she asked but once again Jade didn't respond "Do you speak English? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Where am I?" Jade questioned and the woman exhaled.

"I thought you didn't understand" The woman commented with a little smile "You're in LA" she informed and Jade looked around a little relieved that at least she was in her city.

"W-What year is it?" Jade questioned and the woman stared at her surprised, Jade had spent such a long time in a dark room away from any kind of communication and she didn't exactly know how long it had been since the day she was kidnapped.

"Um... it's 2014, it's February 8th" the woman informed and a couple of tears started running down Jade's cheeks, it had been a year.

"Let me take these off..." the woman, whose name was Lucy, tried to take the chains off Jade's hands but Jade moved back. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, what's your name?"

"No" Jade answered and Lucy stared at her confused, Jade just didn't trust anyone and didn't feel comfortable saying her name.

"I don't understand but I think I need to call the police, you need help" Lucy commented and Jade started panicking.

"No, no, no please don't, don't" Jade begged.

"Look at you, god, kid you're not okay" Lucy responded and Jade looked down.

"Can you take me to a place? That's all I need" Jade commented but the woman didn't seem convinced, how could she let a beaten up, chained, wet and lost girl go? It was obvious that she wasn't okay. "Please just give me money to take a cab" Lucy didn't know what to do but she finally decided to help Jade and gave her money to pay a cab but she still called the police to tell them about the little incident.

Jade asked the cab driver to take her to the cemetery because she needed to be sure that everyone thought she was dead and she also wanted to be around places she remembered; the driver wanted to ask Jade why she was like that but he didn't dare and Jade was hoping he wouldn't say anything to her, she was afraid of everyone, especially of men but she needed to take the cab.

Jade spent the ride trying to free her hands from the chain until she finally managed to pull her right hand off the chain, it hurt her a lot but she needed to free her hands; the man dropped her by the cemetery still confused by the situation but preferring to stay out and Jade started walking into it dragging the chain behind her, she was hoping that what the boss had said was a lie and that her family and friends didn't think she was dead but all those hopes disappeared when she stood by one of the graves.

RIP

JADE WEST (1995-2013)

* * *

><p><strong>So...Yeah.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, guys, sad but yay Jade is free.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**I'm happy because i got more reviews than usual on the last chapter, keep them up! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>RIP<strong>

**JADE WEST (1995-2013)**

Jade couldn't believe what she was seeing; it was true; everyone thought she was dead and in that moment her entire world fell apart even more, she understood that it had been a long time but to see a grave with her name on it was just too much, she didn't know if it was a good idea to go back and clarify everything or if she should just stay gone, at that point in her life she felt lost, she was ashamed of all the things those animals had done to her and she didn't want to face anyone but at the same time she only wanted to hug her dad and see her friends again, she wanted to see Beck but then she remembered all the things he had said and wondered if maybe he was happy now that she was out of his life.

So many questions and no answers, Jade simply stood by her grave while she imagined everyone's lives without her, she wondered if they were happier or if they were sad, she knew that her parents probably missed her a lot but she wasn't sure if maybe now that she was gone their lives were easier, it was something stupid but after all that time away she didn't analyze things properly.

"Hello Mr. West" Tori said nicely as she and the rest of the gang entered the house.

"Hi" he responded.

"How are you feeling?" Cat questioned and Eric looked down.

"Do you still think it was Jade who called you?" Andre asked and Jade's father sighed.

"No, no but I'd die for that to be true..." Eric answered "I feel the need to remind myself that my daughter is dead every day because I just can't accept it, i never will, you know there are times when i will wake up, get dressed, have breakfast and knock on Jade's door to say goodbye before i go to work, then i'll remember she won't open it and life becomes gray again" he commented sadly.

"I have an idea" Cat commented "What if we go visit Jade?" she suggested and everyone stared at her confused.

"What do you mean, Cat?" Robbie asked.

"Let's go to the cemetery" Cat explained. "We could get her some flowers or scissors and spend some time with her grave, maybe in that way you will accept that she is dead...at least for today"

"That's a good idea" Tori commented and Mr. West smiled at them sadly.

"Okay, okay let's go"

The gang and Jade's dad went to the cemetery and started walking towards Jade's grave but they had no idea what they were about to find. "There is someone on Jade's grave" Tori informed as they got closer.

"It looks like a homeless woman" Andre added and they began walking faster, they could only see her back so they had no idea who it was.

"Excuse me?" Beck asked once they were next to the woman. As soon as Jade heard Beck's voice her heart stopped, she couldn't believe that he was there and she panicked so she looked down to other side slowly. "Can I help you? Do you need money?" Beck questioned due to the way she was dressed, she looked like a homeless person but the chains were unusual.

"Excuse us, ma'am but-"Jade's dad said but then saw part of her face and his eyes wide opened "May I?" he asked as he gently grabbed the woman's chin and made her face him "Oh my god" Jade's father exclaimed in shock when he saw his daughter's face right in front of him.

He let go of her face and stepped back completely appalled as Beck and the rest of the gang gasped shocked as well. "Jade!" Cat exclaimed and Jade simply looked at them with a few tears running down her face and looked back at her grave.

Jade was in horrible conditions, she was barefoot and still dragging the cuff with the chain, the other chain was still hanging from her wrist and her other wrist was bleeding from pulling off it, her hair was all messy, she had a purple eye and some other bruises as well as a cut lip, she looked sick and just incredibly hurt.

"This is impossible" Robbie exclaimed shocked.

"We thought, we thought you were dead" Tori said still in shock, Beck couldn't even manage to speak he was just staring at her from top to bottom trying to understand what was happening.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it" Jade's father exclaimed with tears in his eyes but Jade was just staring at the grave without saying a single word. "This is a miracle" he exclaimed but then realized Jade wasn't doing anything but staring at her name on the grave. "No, no sweetie don't look at it, you're not dead... you're not, you're here, oh my god you're here, you're alive" he smiled and stroked her face but Jade was just staring into space.

"She is not okay..." Andre finally managed to speak after the shock.

"God, look at what those beasts did to you..." Eric exclaimed and hugged her but she didn't move, she was in shock after seeing them as well and it was like suddenly her desires to see her family and friends again had disappeared along with her desires to live, she couldn't even manage to speak or do anything because she didn't understand what was happening at that moment, she was lost.

"We have to take her to the hospital" Andre said.

"Don't worry, baby, you're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay" Eric said and rushed to the car, he and Tori made Jade walk towards the car because she didn't react but they managed to get her in, meanwhile Andre and Robbie took a cab because they couldn't fit everyone in the car but they followed them to the hospital.

As soon as they arrived Jade was sent to emergencies while her father and friends stayed in the waiting room still in shock, they waited hours and hours for news while trying to recover from the impact. "This is surreal" Andre commented.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming, please tell me my little girl is in there and alive!" Mr. West exclaimed.

"She is... This is just crazy, I still can't believe it" Tori said "After all this time, after the funeral, the newspapers, you even appeared on the news to talk about her death, i'm, i'm just... how?"

"Then it was her, I was right... she called me" Eric commented smiling "My daughter is alive and she caled me, she is here, oh my god" Jade's father just couldn't stop crying of happiness.

On the other hand Beck was still not completely sure of what was happening, it felt like a dream to him so he was just there like a statue listening and trying to assimilate it, it had taken him a year to finally accept Jade's death and now she was there again, it was just too much.

"But did you see her? She was chained and just... how can someone do that to a person?" Robbie asked.

"What was she doing in the cemetery, though and why was she acting like that? it was like it wasn't her anymore, what if she didn't recognize us?" Cat asked.

"I'm not sure but i think she did, she moved when she heard Beck" Tori pointed out.

"What if she never comes back?" Robbie questioned and everyone looked at him confused. "I mean what if she never comes back from that mental state? I've heard there are people who receive a big impression and never recover"

"No, no don't say that, Jade has to recover" Eric said.

"Well, I don't wanna be negative but Jade DID look like slave in the worst way... I mean the cuff with the chain on her ankle, the way she is dressed and everything, I mean what else could it be? Nobody does that anymore, at least not in America" Tori commented worriedly.

"I need to know exactly what happened to her" Eric said and looked at Beck who was standing there emotionless. "What's going on with you? Aren't you happy that Jade appeared?" he asked slightly upset but mainly confused by Beck's reaction to the situation.

"This is a dream, this can't be real" Beck simply said "That's not Jade, that's a stranger"

"Beck, that IS Jade but she's been through a lot" Andre responded. "How can you not recognize her? I mean yeah I agree she's changed but not to the point for you to not recognize her"

"Beck, Jade is back...she is alive" Tori exclaimed happily "Get it, Jade, your JADE, the same girl you dated for years, is alive" she said on his face.

"Jade is alive... Jade is alive...Jade is alive" Beck repeated about ten times and tears started streaming down his face "Oh my god, Jade is alive!" he exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, yes she is" Tori nodded happily and hugged Beck but they broke the hug because they saw the doctor walking up to them.

"How is she? Can we see her?" Eric immediately questioned.

"What the hell happened to her?" the doctor questioned back slightly upset. "We had to use special tools to free her from the chains and the cuff"

"It's a long story, just tell me if she is okay" Eric demanded.

"Listen, we'll talk about the chains later... but first of all, let me ask you this, is she a drug addict or a prostitute or both even if it wasn't her will?" The doctor questioned and Mr. West stared at him sadly. "I ask because she has several marks on her arms and the blood studies say that she's been consuming heroin and some other drugs that people usually use to sedate, some of them are illegal in the US, though and well, we also found out that at least three men have been with her in the last few days" he informed and everyone sighed mortified while shaking their heads slowly, they didn't even know what was worse. "Her body is lacking on so many nutrients right now that I don't even know how she is still alive; she has lots of scars and bruises, some are old and some are new, she also has a quite serious problem with her cuffed ankle, I don't understand how she managed to walk because it's really hurt, almost broken... I guess it's because the cuff kind of supported it but it still is incredible" he continued "She is the opposite of okay but i think we can save her, it's actually quite amazing due to her conditions"

"Thank god, well at least that's good news" Eric said "Um doctor, is she infected with some virus? Listen, she was kidnapped a year ago" he informed.

"Yes, the West case, it was all over the news but i wasn't sure if it was her" the doctor commented.

"Yeah, well, I don't know exactly what she's been through but I'm almost sure that as you said they turned her into a... prostitute and I'm afraid that she might have caught something" he commented concernedly.

"No, no, fortunately she doesn't have AIDS or anything like it, we applied her all kinds of tests because we suspected the same thing and they don't show any illness, the pregnancy test resulted negative but she's been pregnant before" The doctor responded and everyone's eyes wide opened.

"What?" Beck questioned appalled.

"Yes, she was pregnant not too long ago, her pregnancy probably lasted about two months and then she had an involuntary abortion from getting beaten or violently assaulted, you know what I mean, I doubt she even knows it" The doctor commented.

"Please don't tell her anything" Eric begged and the doctor nodded, they thought that if Jade knew about it things would be even worse.

"But other than that, she is fine, right?" Tori questioned.

"Physically, she is going to recover but I'm worried about her mental health, she hasn't said a single word since she got here but she had a very violent episode when we were trying to break the chains" The doctor informed "It's understandable but it's not good, I mean she obviously has a big trauma but I hope she reacts soon"

"Maybe if she sees us she will" Cat suggested.

"Perhaps, would you like to see her?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)<strong>

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey hey!**

**I don't have anything to say so...enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Everyone followed the doctor into Jade's room and simply stared at her, she was just sat on the bed looking at the window like a statue and it broke their hearts, she had bandages around her wrists and a recovery boot on her ankle but her arms had many marks from injections along with a few scars and bruises, Beck felt an intense sadness and frustration towards the situation, Jade simply looked lifeless, it didn't even seem she was there.<p>

"Jade" Tori said sweetly as she walked towards the bed.

"Jade, it's us... your friends" Cat exclaimed but Jade remained in silence.

"Jade, sweetie, it's me... your dad, please say something so we know that you're here, completely here" Eric insisted as he held Jade's hand. "Jade, please look at me, I need to know that you understand" He tried once again but no answer was gotten, Jade simply blinked once and remained in silence.

"What's happening to her? Can she hear us?" Andre questioned.

"She can hear you perfectly but she is going through a phase of post-shock, it's pretty understandable" The doctor answered "Don't give up, she has to react sooner or later, as for now I have to go I'll come back in a few minutes" the doctor left the room while Jade's father and friends talked to her without success.

"Jade!" Andre said louder but she didn't move at all.

"Jade, it's me Cat, can you hear me?" Cat questioned but Jade remained in the same position.

"Jade, Jade, please respond" Beck exclaimed but nothing happened, it was like Jade wasn't there anymore, it was an empty body

They spent the rest of the day trying to make her react but nothing worked, at night the nurse had to move her to make her lay on the bed but Jade was still like a mannequin, she didn't talk or cry or move at all, she only blinked every few seconds and stared into space.

Five days went by and nothing new happened, Jade's father and friends were happy because she was alive but it didn't make much of a difference because she wasn't really there, sometimes Beck or her dad sat next to her, held her hand and talked to her but Jade never responded; Eric called Jade's mother, Elisa and she immediately came to LA excited expecting to see her daughter but she had to face the cruel reality.

"How long has she been like this?" Jade's mother questioned after seeing Jade sat on the bed completely lost.

"She's been like that since we found her five days ago" Tori responded.

"How did you find her?" Elisa asked.

"We went to the cemetery and she was standing by her grave, she was alone so I guess before she saw us she was conscious but she didn't say a single word" Eric explained and stroked Jade's head gently.

"And what did the doctor say?" Elisa asked concernedly. "Is she gonna stay like that forever?"

"He said that it all depends, she could react in any second or stay that way for months, even years...she might never react but nothing's for sure" Eric explained sadly.

"So, what? Does she just sit here and stare at the window all day?" Jade's mother questioned.

"Yeah, the nurses feed her and give her medication every few hours but she basically stays like that the whole day" Robbie answered and Jade's mom shook her head slowly.

"Jade, sweetie, It's mom... I'm gonna take care of you, baby, don't worry" Elisa said with tears streaming down her pale cheeks while she held Jade's hand, she looked a lot like Jade but she was a blonde.

"Are you sure she can hear us?" Elisa questioned while stroking Jade's face sweetly.

"Yes, the doctor said she could hear us perfectly" Eric responded.

"I'm gonna take her home with me, she can't go to school like this so there's no reason for her to stay with you anymore" Elisa informed.

"No, you can't take her away from me" Eric exclaimed.

"She wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't because of you in the first place" Elisa commented upset and Eric looked down sadly because he knew it was true. "I told Mark and he has no problem so Jade's moving back with me"

"Does that mean you'll take her to New York?" Beck questioned.

"Yes"

"No, no you can't do that, please" Beck begged, he didn't want to be away from her.

"It's the best for her" Elisa simply said "Bedsides I wouldn't be able to be okay knowing Jade is like this and I'm not there with her, she is my only daughter"

Suddenly the doctor walked back into the room and greeted everyone "Good afternoon, nothing yet?" he asked and they shook their heads.

"Are you sure she is okay?" Elisa questioned. "This is not normal"

"No, listen, we've applied her different tests and she is apparently okay, she shouldn't be like this so the problem is psychological but you never know, Jade consumed drugs for a very long time... they might have caused her some brain damage" the doctor said sincerely and Elisa covered her mouth while crying.

"No, no that can't be possible because she read her name on the grave and she recognized us when she saw us" Andre commented.

"Well, we don't really know if she recognized us" Tori commented.

"Like I said the possibilities are endless, maybe the shock of seeing her own grave detonated the bomb in her head, we don't have a way to be sure until and if she reacts" The doctor said.

Hours later everyone went to the cafeteria to have dinner but Beck wasn't hungry so he came back to the room and sat by Jade's side, he grabbed her hand and started playing with it like he used to while lots of tears ran down his face "I've missed you, you know?" he said and smiled at her. "You have to get better, please... "He said while playing with her lifeless hand "I remember the day we met, I thought you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen and I fell in love right away" he confessed "And do you remember our first date? I accidentally dropped water on your head and you got so mad, I thought you would never forgive me but you did after a while and then our first kiss in that abandoned park, it was magic" he said still with tears running down his cheeks but with a smile and a little laugh.

"You can't leave me alone again, I finally found you and I need you back" He informed "Please react, please" he begged crying as he kissed her hand "We still have many things to do, remember? All our plans... you have to come back because you have to become Hollywood's biggest star and travel the world, you have to come back because your parents miss you so much and you have to come back because I need you, I need you..." he said and looked at Jade's face to see if she reacted but she was still staring at the window emotionless which broke his heart once again.

That night they all stayed over, Beck slept on his chair next to the bed as always while Cat and Tori slept on the couch, Andre and Robbie had to take two other chairs and Jade's parents took the other couch. Everyone was sleeping when suddenly a huge scream woke them all, Beck even jumped off the chair and then they saw Jade sitting on the bed exalted, she was shaking her head and crying while staring into space but it seemed she was looking at someone, someone she was really afraid of.

"Jade?" Beck said and tried to reach her arm but as soon as he touched her everything got worse.

"Don't touch me" she screamed and looked at him fearful but she wasn't really looking at him and Beck knew it, the look in her eyes was enough to realize she was hallucinating "No, no, no..." she said scared and looked at everyone with the same facial expression before covering up her head "STOP, STOP, NO" She screamed.

"What's happening?" Cat questioned scared, what was happening wasn't something they were used to so they didn't know how to react, they could only hope it would end soon, Jade was on the bed screaming, shaking her head, crying and twisting her body like someone was hurting her; suddenly two nurses and a doctor rushed into the room and tried to calm her down but it wasn't an easy job.

"Jade, Jade... this is not real, this is not real, wake up!" The doctor exclaimed while holding down her hands so she wouldn't punch him, Jade was breathing heavily while looking at a person that wasn't there like when she first woke up "This is not real, Jade, wake up, wake up" the doctor insisted and when it seemed Jade was doing well she suddenly screamed again.

"NO!" She tried desperately to free her hands so she could defend herself from whatever she was seeing and ended up kicking the doctor "No, don't touch me, get away from me" she screamed again when she felt the nurses grabbing her, it was hard but they finally managed to inject her and in matter of seconds Jade fell asleep again.

"What the hell was that?" Andre questioned completely freaked out. "she was like possessed"

"That's a good sign, actually, I think she finally came back" The doctor informed "What happened is nothing but a psychotic episode of post-trauma, she must've relived some stressful event in her head and she probably also had a drug withdrawal, her body is too used to those substances so it had to react" he explained.

"So now what?" Elisa asked.

"My bet is that she'll wake up in the morning but we'll have to wait to be sure" the doctor responded.

Nobody could sleep after that, only Cat but the rest of them stayed up all night drinking coffee and talking, they wanted to make sure Jade was calm. Next morning around 11am Jade finally opened her eyes and saw the white wall; she quickly sat on the bed and looked around confused before seeing her parents and friends in the room.

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed happily because it seemed Jade had finally reacted.

"Jade, sweetheart, finally!" Elisa said and Jade stared at her confused, at first Jade didn't understand what was going on but she slowly remembered everything.

"Where am I?" Jade questioned.

"You're in a hospital" Her father responded and Jade looked down at her arms and bandages, she didn't remember what had happened, the last thing she remembered was being in front of her grave.

"How are you feeling?" Beck questioned and she immediately looked up at him but not with a smile like he was expecting her to.

"What are you doing here?" she asked upset and Beck stared at her confused. "I'm sorry... "Jade apologized with irony "I'm alive to your and my disgrace"

"What are you talking about?" Beck questioned. "We are all so happy that you're back and alive"

"Stop it" Jade responded madly. "Why don't you just do me a favor and disappear from my life?" she asked and Beck closed his eyes and sighed sadly. "Those were your words, weren't they? Well, I did... I did and I shouldn't be back" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't say that, please" Beck begged and Jade took a deep breath.

"I should've stayed in the lake" Jade whispered.

"What... what lake?" Tori questioned curiously.

"The lake I was supposed to die in" she simply answered. "You all thought I was dead, I even have a grave... and things should stay like that, I don't want to be here anyway, I don't know why I thought coming back was a good idea"

"No, don't say that ever, you are alive because god knows we all need you" Eric affirmed and Elisa nodded.

"GOD DOESN'T EXIST" Jade screamed at him as a tear streamed down her face "If he existed he wouldn't have let me live what I lived"

"Jade, no matter how bad it was, life is always worth it" Tori commented nicely and Jade laughed sarcastically as she wiped her tear away.

"You have no idea what it's like to be trapped and chained in a dark room for the longest time ever, just imagine not being able to see a single light for an entire year, knowing that in any second someone is going to come in, hit you, drug you, rape you and make you feel you're worth nothing, one, two or three times a day and then let you starve for a week just so they can come back and do it all over again, go through that and tell me if life is still worth it to you, it certainly is not for me" Jade said with lots of tears running down her pale cheeks and Tori looked down sadly. "You will never know how many times I wished I was dead, I prayed and prayed nonstop and I asked that god you all talk about to take me away but he never did, I'm alive, I'm here to prove that god doesn't exist"

"No, you're here to prove that he listened to me and brought you back" Beck commented and Jade shook her head.

"Shut up" Jade said upset "We both know that's not true"

"It is, I spent an entire year crying every night because I thought you were dead and because I regretted being so stupid and not telling the truth, I love you, I always have and I always will" Beck responded.

"You wanted me out of your life and I don't need you to lie out of pity, I hate the idea of you or anyone feeling pity for me" Jade commented upset "Get out"

"No, I won't get out because what I feel is not pity, it's love and a deep pain and frustration because I couldn't save you from those beasts" Beck exclaimed. "I would have done anything to save you from them, i would have died a hundred times before they could lay a hand on you"

"Just like you would have done it for Tori or Cat, I mean you would have to be a horrible person to be fine knowing a girl is being brutalized but the truth is you wanted me out of your life, maybe not like that but you did, don't even try to deny it" Jade commented.

"No, no I swear I never wanted you out of my life... I wanted you back in it, you are it" Beck informed.

"Even if that was true, it doesn't change anything, all I really want is to do is close my eyes and never open them again, why can't you understand?" Jade questioned them. "At first I thought that I wanted to survive so I could come back and things would be like before but I was wrong, nothing will ever be like before, they made sure to kill every single hope and dream I had, I'm dry... I'm empty"

"No, don't say that, you can do it, honey, life has been hell without you" Eric commented and held her hand. "You have no idea how much I've suffered, we all have... including Beck" he said and Jade pulled her hand.

"It's true, Beck's been here since we learnt you'd been kidnapped" Tori informed.

"The funny thing is nobody noticed that i disappeared until three days later" Jade commented.

"We had no idea you'd been kidnapped" Beck said.

"That's the thing, you cared because you learnt that i had been kidnapped which happened days after i left school, you didn't care the first day or the second and i bet you went to my house with everyone else the third day, not because you wanted to, am i wrong?" Jade asked and Beck looked down "Things would have been pretty different if i hadn't been kidnapped, you felt bad for me, that's why you kept going... it's not that you missed me or anything, if i had moved to New York with my mom you wouldn't have cared, that's the truth, i mean you said it yourself, you said you wouldn't care if i disappeared, don't deny it"

"I LIED, alright? I didn't want to admit that I was going crazy without you, all I wanted to do was to kiss you and hold you tight but my stupid ego didn't let me to do it and I never knew how much I truly need you until I lost you and of course i missed you, of course i would have cared if you had moved to New York but that would have been much better than knowing you were being tortured, my life turned into a nightmare since the day you left" Beck affirmed "Jade, I know I have been an asshole and I've hurt you but you need to understand that no matter how many times I tried to pretend I hated you, it was an act because you've always been here" he grabbed her hand with his J necklace and put it on his heart "See? You've never stopped being there, that's where you belong, I love you; how many times do I need to say it for you to understand? I love you; I love you, god, Jade West I LOVE YOU AND I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU" Beck affirmed and Jade was just staring at him with a few tears running down her face while her pressed her hand against his heart but then she pulled it back.

"No, no..." Jade whispered "I'm not the same person you remember and I will never be"

"Of course it does and you are you, no matter what happens" Beck said.

"You're wrong, I'm not... Jade West is dead and buried, she died a long time ago, whatever it is that I am now is just...damaged, I'd like to think I can be the same but that's impossible" Jade said.

"No, it's not, you are the same girl i fell in love with years ago" Beck affirmed and Jade sighed sadly.

"I might look like her but she is gone, I'm not the same, Beck and just so you know I've been with others..." Jade informed and Beck closed his eyes in frustration "Yes, it's true... I can only recognize four because they... saw me quite often but there were others, you have no idea what i went through" she said expecting Beck to step back.

"You were kidnapped; it wasn't your fault... Jade, you're only a victim and I don't see how that would affect me, I love you for YOU, you're much more than your body, I don't care if you have been with one, two, ten or a hundred other men, you were forced to, please understand IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT" Beck explained and Jade stared at him trying to hold the tears back but at the end she couldn't do it, she broke into tears and covered her face while crying her eyes out.

Beck couldn't resist seeing her like that, it was true, Jade was nothing like the girl he remembered, she seemed so vulnerable and sad but it was still her and that was enough for him to love her as much as before or even more, he hugged her and Jade immediately hugged him back while she cried "It's okay, it's going to be okay..." he said and kissed her head, Jade cried into his embrace for about ten minutes and when she finally calmed down she broke the hug to wipe the tears away. "Better?" he asked with a sweet smile.

"Beck, we are not going to be together, I'm not good for you or for anyone" Jade said sincerely, once again proving Beck's theory, her self esteem was extremely low, the old Jade would have never said she wasn't good for a person. "Listen; no matter how much you try to help me, I can't do this... I thought I would but I can't" she stopped to take a breath and continued "I'm-I'm not gonna be here for a long time... I can't do it, really even if I tried I know I'm going to end up killing myself at some point and-"

"Don't, don't even say that" Beck ordered "You're not going to do anything but be happy for the rest of your life"

"You don't understand!" Jade exclaimed "You'd have to be in my place to understand, there comes a point when anything would be better than having to live with the nightmares, the memories and the shame"

"No, Jade, you have nothing to be ashamed of, it's them... they should be ashamed but not you, you're going to be okay, we both will get through this together, I'm gonna be by your side the whole time and I swear this will be only a bad experience soon, I bet my life on it!" Beck affirmed "Please promise me you won't do anything, please" he demanded but Jade remained quiet and looked down. "Jade... please"

"I can't promise anything to anyone" Jade admitted and Beck sighed sadly "But I'll try... I will try if that's enough" she said.

"You won't have time to do anything because I'm gonna stick by your side every minute of the day" Beck informed.

"Are you sure that you love me? Cause you're not forced to be here" Jade commented.

"Of course I am and it's a pleasure for me to be here" Beck answered and hugged her again, everyone else in the room was just smiling at them, they all knew that Beck and Jade loved each other and now that Jade was back, it was fair that they finally got back together.

"Welcome back"

* * *

><p><strong>Bade is back together yay<strong>

**However, the story is not over yet... ;) **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys.**

**I'd finally been getting like 7 reviews per chapter and i only got 4 on last chapter, i love your reviews so keep them up!**

* * *

><p>They spent the whole day trying to make Jade feel better and help her forget and even though she was trying her best to seem happy, the sadness she felt inside was just impossible to avoid; Next morning Jade woke up only to see her parents on the couch and Beck on a chair next to her.<p>

"Hey" Tori and the rest of the gang entered the room waking Beck, Elisa and Mr. West up.

"Hi" Jade gave them a little smile.

"Sorry, we woke you" Andre apologized.

"Jade, when did you wake up?" Beck asked.

"Half an hour ago" Jade answered and Beck took a breath and shook his head slowly, he was worried that if Jade had the chance to commit suicide she would take it and he didn't want to let that happen, "Don't worry, if I do it I'm gonna have the decency to do it alone" she commented and Beck stared at her coldly.

"You won't do it at all, Jade, stop with that" Eric ordered and Jade simply looked to the window. "Ugh, with all this I completely forgot about Carlos, I need to call him and tell him that the miracle happened, my girl is back" he smiled at Jade and walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Tori asked.

"Wonderful..." Jade responded with irony.

"You'll see things are going to be okay, you have to stay positive" Tori commented but Jade didn't even feel like responding so she only exhaled.

"Tori is right, Jade, you're going to go back to Hollywood Arts and be with us and you'll be mean and happy again" Cat smiled excitedly and Jade chuckled.

"I hope so..." Jade simply said.

"It will happen, you'll see" Beck exclaimed and kissed her hand but Jade only smiled at him sadly. She really didn't believe she could get over it, she didn't want to be annoying and repeat that she wanted to die every five minutes but that didn't mean she didn't feel it anymore, she simply preferred to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Okay, it's done... I told Carlos and he is on his way here" Eric informed as he entered the room "He is in shock like us but he is happy"

"Who's Carlos?" Jade questioned.

"He is my friend and a cop, he was in charge of your case when you disappeared" Eric informed

"Oh.." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Eric finally asked her what everyone had been wanting to ask but they were afraid that Jade wouldn't take it well,

"Okay, honey, I know it's hard but this is necessary and you'll have to do it at some point anyway. could you please tell us what happened? I need to know every detail so I can find those sons of a bitch and make them rot in hell"

"No, dad, I don't want to know anything about them ever again, I don't want them to know I'm alive, I told you, I was supposed to die, if they find out I'm here they'll come for me I don't wanna go back, I'd rather die" Jade said scared.

"You won't go back" Beck informed.

"They have to pay, Jade, please tell me" Eric insisted.

"Yes, sweetie, please" Elisa said and Jade took a deep breath but finally agreed to talk.

"Okay, okay, I remember I was going home early from school and these three men stopped me and they were trying to get me in the van, then I think they killed a guy who tried to help me and everything turned black" Jade informed "When I woke up I was tied in a room, I stayed there for days, maybe three or four" she continued. "Then one day I heard voices, I heard you dad, you called my name and then someone punched me and kicked me and I don't know, everything turned black again" she informed.

"Yeah, we saw that..." Andre commented and Jade looked at him confused "It happened while we video chatted the boss" he explained and Jade continued.

"Okay, well, i remember they threw water at me to make me react and when I did I was in an office or a study with these four men, one of them told me to call him Boss, he asked me lots of things about you and mom and me" Jade informed "At first I refused to talk but i had to do it eventually because they wouldn't stop hitting me.

"When they were done getting answers, he said that I was going to pay for something you did, he kept saying I deserved it for being a West" Jade informed and Eric closed his eyes sadly while Elisa looked at him upset. "After that they took me to a plane, tied me and put me in the back, the flight lasted a long time and when we landed I realized I was in another country, everything looked so different and people spoke in a language I didn't understand, they drove me to this ugly looking house and made me enter, it was horrible, it was like a bar...you couldn't see clearly because of the smoke in the air and it was full of men drinking, smoking and doing drugs like it was nothing, there were some girls about my age there too, they were wearing very short shinny dresses and walking around laughing like idiots or lost like zombies" she commented and they all knew that the boss had said the truth which made them feel sad and angry.

"I remember seeing that one girl in the corner swallowing cocaine while a man took her from the back, she looked hopeless and destroyed, I was terrified because I knew that that was my destiny and I could not escape from it, a really ugly and scary man came, looked at me and said some things in his language" Jade informed "He checked my face and turned me around so he could see my body, he kept saying things while looking at me and then he laughed happily, he handed the boss a bag and he told me that I had to obey because I was that man's property now, i begged to let me go home and he said i was home now and then he left"

"Oh my god" Tori whispered, she thought things like that only happened in movies.

"The man told me lots of things but I didn't understand anything, he locked me up in a room and there was a dead girl... she was like 17 and she was dead on the floor" Jade said sadly "I obviously got scared but I swear I saw myself in her, I thought that i would be that girl matter of days" she confessed.

"And then what happened?" Andre questioned.

"A few hours later the man and a woman came back; they took the dress off the girl and simply threw it at me, i had to change in front of them, the woman spoke English and she ordered me to go out and walk around the men, she said that they *go crazy for fresh meat*" Jade commented disgusted while her eyes filled with tears "I didn't want to but they forced me to and as soon as I walked out of the room all the men started touching me and breathing over my shoulders when i walked by, I could feel and even taste their breaths, it was disgusting, one of them pushed me against the wall and started kissing my neck and my face" she said, everyone was listening and feeling horribly bad for her "Then he put his hand on my leg and started going up under my dress so I panicked and I made a big mistake, I still regret it" Jade confessed and they stared at her confused.

"What did you do?" Robbie asked.

"I kicked him and scratched his face" she answered "He slapped me and walked away madly, then the woman walked up to me and told me I wasn't allowed to complain because I was theirs, she said that since I refused to cooperate I would have to learn how things worked from experience ... It was the worst day of my life" Jade said and two tears came out of her eyes. "She told some of the men that were there that I needed to receive a lesson, that they could do whatever they wanted with me for free and they did, they all hit me and then they raped me, one after the other and again and again for hours until I passed out, I don't know how long it lasted or how many did it, I think I saw five but I don't know" she said with tears running down her face while rubbing her arms disgusted and sad; to know that Jade had gone through such a thing broke everyone's hearts, especially Beck's, Elisa's and Eric's, they only wanted to strangle every single one of those animals with their own hands.

"Oh my god, baby" Elisa exclaimed sadly.

"I woke up when the woman threw cold water at me, I remember I was on the floor in a corner of the bar and my body hurt a lot; she took me to a room with the other girls and gave me some weird looking food but I was starving so I ate it, after that she locked me up in a dirty room with three other girls who were like lost in their minds so I didn't try to talk to them, at night we had to go out again but this time nobody wanted me because I was all bruised which was a blessing because I could barely walk, the same happened for the next three days but the woman still forced me to swallow some drug and sent me out there with the others so I simply walked around, the clients touched me and some tried to kiss me but that was nothing compared to the girls who got picked, it was the same every day: we woke up, we ate once and we were put in our rooms until nighttime, then one day I was once again in the bar and this time I got picked..." she looked down embarrassed and wiped her tears away.

"It's okay, it's okay..." Beck whispered and Jade took a deep breath before continuing.

"It happened again but this time I simply tried to pretend I wasn't there so I wouldn't get beaten up again but I could imagine myself just like girl I had seen when I got there, I was just like her...on the same table swallowing the cocaine someone had left while he did it, I was right... It was my destiny" Jade said sadly "I remember I was staring at the girls as they walked by and I slowly fell asleep, the man was still on me at that moment but when I woke up I was alone in a dark room, I was chained to the wall and I had that gray dress or coat or whatever it is on, I don't know what happened or how I got there but then the same men who kidnapped me started coming in one by one, I swear I tried to fight for a long time but everything i did was useless, one day they started injecting me something that made me feel so weak that I couldn't even stand up or talk or move but I still tried to fight them and well, it was the same routine every few days so I finally gave up, I didn't have the energy or the possibility to escape and I always thought I wasn't in the US so I didn't bother fighting anymore, I got used to it" she confessed "There were times when I didn't even know who I was because the drugs they gave me were extremely effective but when I was conscious I remembered everything and I craved the drugs, I always wanted to be lost but one day they stopped giving them to me and one of them accidentally dropped his phone before he left so I called you, they got mad and threw me off a bridge into a lake expecting me to die, the boss said I was going to take a long bath straight to hell so i really don't think he suspects i'm alive" Jade commented.

"That's sick" Elisa said "My poor baby"

"But why were you at the cemetery and how did you get back in LA?" Tori questioned.

"Because they told me that you all thought I was dead and I needed to be sure and about how I got back in LA, I have no idea, I just know I spent all this time thinking I was in some other country, like I said I stayed for like a week in the bar and one day I simply woke up and boom I was in that room and when I escaped I realized I was in LA" Jade responded.

"Do you know where they had you?" Eric questioned.

"No, no every time they opened the door I couldn't see anything because the light blinded me, you get used to living in the dark, but when we were leaving I remember I saw couches and a TV, I think I was in a house" Jade responded and Carlos suddenly opened the door to Jade's room.

"Hi" the gang said and he smiled at them.

"Hey, come in, come in... look, here she is!" Eric exclaimed happily "Carlos, this is my daughter Jade, Jade, this is my friend Carlos" he introduced them and Jade gave Carlos a little smile.

"Nice to meet you, Jade" Carlos exclaimed and Jade's smile dropped slowly. "Your father and I are very good friends and I'm really happy to see you are alive" he commented while holding her hand but Jade was only looking down nervously.

"He's been in charge of your case since you disappeared, honey" Eric informed and Carlos nodded.

"That's true, I tried and tried to find you but it was impossible" Carlos commented and put his hand on Jade's knee, she was just looking down nervously and breathing heavily while her eyes filled with tears again.

"Jade, are you okay?" Beck asked but Jade couldn't respond, she was trembling and extremely nervous.

"I think she's having a crisis again" Tori commented worriedly. "We shouldn't have made her talk"

"Hey, Jade, you have nothing to worry about" Carlos said as he stroked her face but Jade moved back.

"Stay away from me" she exclaimed.

"Jade, calm down, Carlos is just trying to help" Eric said but Jade was just getting worse.

"I'm gonna call the doctor" Andre exclaimed and left the room and a few seconds later he came back with the doctor.

"I think you should leave the room, only three can stay" The doctor ordered and everyone except Beck, Elisa and Eric left.

"Jade, what's going on? Calm down" The doctor said but Jade was panicking.

"I need, I need... doctor, I need this, please" Jade said exalted as she showed her arm to him "Whatever it is, I need it, I need it now" she informed anxiously.

"I'm sorry, Jade, we don't give that kind of drugs to our patients" The doctor informed. "But we can give you something so you can calm down"

"I NEED IT!" Jade exclaimed "Dad, please, Beck, mom... " she begged them but they just stared at her sadly.

"Jade, what happened? You were fine a few minutes ago" Beck commented.

"That man... " Jade said.

"Carlos is my friend and a cop, you can trust him!" Eric exclaimed.

"No, i can't" she said.

"Why not?"

"He was one of them; he did it a couple of times" Jade informed crying and Beck's and Eric's eyes wide open.

"What?" Elisa asked surprised.

"Jade, that can't be true" Mr. West commented.

"It is, I know that voice... I remember it clearly, i remember all of their voices" Jade responded.

"You're probably just confused" Eric insisted.

"Now he knows i'm alive and they're gonna come for me, i don't wanna go back, no, no NO!" Jade was having a panic attack, she was shaking and having trouble to breathe properly.

"Jade, please breathe" The doctor ordered but Jade couldn't calm down.

"It's okay, baby, it's fine" Beck exclaimed.

"Do you believe me?" Jade asked him.

"Yes, I do" Beck answered and Eric stared at him confused.

"Jade, you consumed drugs during your time there, believe me, you're just confused" Eric commented, meanwhile everyone else was outside waiting to get back in.

"Excuse me, I got to answer" Carlos informed when his phone rang and walked away. "Hello" he said "You are an idiot, Jade is back and alive- I don't know how, weren't you supposed to kill her?- That stupid whore got really nervous when she met me, I'm sure she recognized me and she must be telling her father right now- No, of course she can't live, I don't care how but you have to do your part and erase her from this planet, listen, you got me involved in this and if I get in trouble our deal is over and if I sink, you're sinking with me, KILL HER and do it soon!"

* * *

><p><strong>PLOT TWIST!<strong>

**I bet none of you saw that one coming ;)**

**I know, Jade went through a lot of horrible things but i hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

**Enjoy and keep up those reviews**

* * *

><p>"I swear... I couldn't see him or any of them but I remember their voices clearly" Jade informed once she was a little more calmed thanks to a pill the doctor had given her "It's him"<p>

"He was in charge of your case, honey, like I said you were drugged when it happened, how could you be sure if you didn't see him?" Eric questioned and Jade looked down.

"I don't know" Jade responded.

"See? You're confused and right now any man will be those men to you, Jade, that's normal" Eric commented "But okay, if you don't want to see him he won't come, is that what you want?" he questioned and Jade nodded.

"You okay?" Beck questioned and Jade nodded. "Nothing bad will happen to you ever again, I promise" he commented and hugged her.

"Please don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone" Jade said and Beck smiled while stroking her hair. He told Jade he believed her because she needed to feel trusted but he really didn't know what to think.

"I won't"

"How's she?" Carlos asked when Eric and the doctor exited Jade's room.

"She is fine, she is just a little sensitive and it's understandable" Eric answered.

"Yes, of course, she's probably gone through a lot..." Carlos commented sadly "Listen, I'm gonna re-open her case and start the investigation so I'll call you later" he informed and left the hospital.

"Why did she get so nervous?" Tori questioned once Carlos was gone.

"Jade says that Carlos was one of the men who abused her" Eric answered.

"What?" Andre asked surprised.

"That's impossible" Tori said.

"I know, I know, I think she is just really confused and traumatized" Eric responded.

"Can we see her now?" Cat asked and he nodded so they entered the room again.

"Your dad said he is going to get you some clothes and he'll be back soon" Tori informed as they walked into the room.

"Where is that man?" Jade questioned.

"Carlos? He left" Tori answered "Why don't you like him? Do you really think that he raped you?"Tori questioned in a tone that really bothered Jade.

"He did" Jade affirmed "I know nobody is going to believe me but I'm sure it's him, his voice and his hands... "She said and closed her eyes disgusted. "You wouldn't understand..."

"It's really hard to believe, Jade, he is a cop and he was the one looking for you" Andre explained. "You're mistaking him with someone else"

"I know it's him, I don't care if you don't believe me" Jade said upset.

"Jade, you said that there were times when you didn't even know who you were, how can you expect us to believe that Carlos was with you?" Andre asked.

"I don't care if you don't believe me, I know it's him and that's enough" Jade affirmed.

"I believe you" Beck exclaimed.

"No, you don't, you all think that just because I was drugged I couldn't hear or feel or be aware of what was happening but that's not true, even when i was lost i could feel everything, it wasn't as horrible as when i was conscious but i knew it was happening and just so you know the first time I met him I wasn't drugged" Jade informed and they looked at each other not knowing what to think, on one hand Jade was sure it was him but on the other, they had been around Carlos since Jade disappeared and they couldn't believe that he knew where she had been the whole time.

That night Jade's father came back with a suitcase full of Jade's clothes and some other things that she needed "I got good news" Eric said.

"What is it?" Jade questioned.

"Well, you're not recovered yet and it's going to take a while but you can go home tomorrow" He informed happily and Jade smiled.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, honey, you're going to stay in bed all day and a nurse is going to be helping me to take care of you, you're going to take medicines and have a really good alimentation and you will recover, you don't need to be here anymore" Eric said.

"That's great news" Tori commented.

"Mr. West, could I please move to your house for a while? Until Jade is completely recovered? I want to take care of her too" Beck informed and Mr. West smiled.

"Of course, son, I know how much you care about her" Eric responded and Beck kissed Jade's head. "I'm going to go home and make sure that everything is perfect, your room is just like when you left"

"I don't think that will be necessary, Jade is coming with me" Elisa informed and Jade turned to her confused.

"What?" Jade questioned.

"Yes, sweetie, you're coming to New York with me" Elisa said.

"But... mom, my school is here" Jade commented.

"No, it's not, Jade, you lost your spot when the police declared you as dead" Elisa explained "You don't have school anymore and you're not going to go back to school until you're recovered and when that happens, you can go to an arts school in New York City and we'll be together, honey"

"I like Hollywood Arts, they'll take me back when they find out i'm alive" Jade said.

"You don't know that and please, Jade, stop complaining, i've made a decision and you can't change it" Elisa affirmed.

"I can make my own decisions, you can't force me to go" Jade complained.

"Jade, it's for your own good, bedsides you'll be safer with me, those people are probably still watching your father and i don't want them to know you are with him, they could kill you" Elisa said and Jade looked down. "You can go to your father's house for now but you're coming with me to New York next week" she informed and simply left.

"Hey, wait" Mr. West left the room to follow Jade's mother.

"I'm going to New York i guess" Jade commented and sighed. "My mom is right"

"No, i mean yes she is but you can't leave, i need you here" Beck exclaimed and Jade looked down.

"You can visit me" Jade said and Beck shook his head, he just couldn't accept the fact Jade would move away.

"No, if you leave i leave, i'm not gonna be away from you again" Beck informed and Jade stared at him surprised.

"Would you leave Hollywood Arts for me?" Jade questioned.

"Without hesitating" he responded "Bedsides, i've heard there are pretty good schools in New York" he commented and Jade smiled.

"Yeah, there are" Jade added.

"But as for now, i got to go get my stuff ready for tomorrow and tell my parents about New York but I don't want to leave you alone" Beck commented.

"I could stay with her" Tori suggested nicely.

"Yeah, me too" Andre said.

"Yes, yes, please just a couple of hours and I'll be back" Beck said.

"No problem" Tori responded smiling. Beck, Robbie and Cat left and Jade stayed alone with Tori and Andre.

"I'm hungry" Tori informed while she, Andre and Jade watched a movie.

"Yeah, me too" Andre joined.

"Then go buy something" Jade said "Or what if we order pizza?" she suggested, she hadn't eaten pizza in forever and even though she was supposed to eat healthy she really wanted to eat pizza.

"Yes, I want pizza" Tori commented and Andre nodded, they ordered a pizza and about half an hour later someone knocked on the door.

"It must be our pizza" Andre stood up and opened the door.

"Pizza for Jade West?" The man asked and Jade immediately recognized the voice, she turned around and saw Dog standing in the door dressed as a pizza guy.

"Yeah, thanks" Andre said and handed the money to Dog but he pushed him into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Did you think you were really gonna escape, sweetie?" Dog asked Jade who was frightened.

"Wait, who are you?" Andre questioned and Dog pulled out a gun. "Whoa, whoa calm down!" he exclaimed.

"I don't have time for this" Dog said and simply hit Andre with the gun making him pass out.

"Andre!" Tori screamed scared and grabbed Jade's hand.

"Shut up" Dog ordered and pointed her with the gun "You, get dressed now" he ordered Jade.

Tori helped Jade to put a pair of jeans and a shirt on and when she was ready Dog grabbed her arm "Come here, stand up, bitch" he ordered and made her Jade stand up but she fell because her left ankle hurt a lot. "I said stand up" he grabbed her by her hair and forced her to stand up again.

"Owww..." Jade was trying her hardest to remain up but it really did hurt a lot.

"Listen, you two are going to come with me with a big smile on those pretty faces because if you dare scream I'm gonna shoot you both, do you understand?" He questioned and they nodded, Jade could already see herself back in the room and in that case, she wanted him to kill her but Tori was there too and Jade didn't want him to hurt her. "Let's go..." he started walking but Jade tripped again. "I'm gonna shoot you right here" he said madly.

"Shoot me, do it I dare you!" Jade exclaimed.

"Stop it, Jade" Tori whispered scared "she can't walk, you animal!" Tori shouted and helped Jade to stand up again.

"I don't care, you are going to walk even if your ankle breaks" Dog affirmed and grabbed her by the waist. "You come here" he made Tori stand next to him and put the gun on her back. "Listen, you little whore, if you scream or do anything stupid I'm going to kill your friend and it'll be your fault so be a good girl. Tiger is anxious to see you and you don't want me to tell him you've been bad, do you?" he asked and a tear came out of Jade's eye.

Jade and Tori walked out of the room with Dog and even though it hurt a lot Jade tried her hardest to seem okay while walking, nobody paid attention to them and the cops that were supposed to be taking care of Jade weren't there because Carlos hadn't sent them so Dog could get Jade and Tori out of the hospital without problems and forced them to get in the car where the boss was waiting for Jade.

"Well, well... look who's here after a long bath in the lake" The boss said and smiled evilly at Jade, who was sitting in the back with Tori between Tiger and Eagle. "Who is this pretty girl?" he questioned while looking at Tori.

"I don't know, sir, she was with her and I thought it'd be easier to exit with someone else" Dog explained as he drove away from the hospital.

"Should she come with us or should she give everyone a message?" The boss asked.

"I think she should come with us, Jade is going to be gone soon and pretty girls are always needed" Tiger commented and Tori looked at Jade terrified because one, Jade was going to die and two, she was going to take her place as their slave.

"She has nothing to do with this" Jade said while Eagle stroked Tori's face and chuckled in her ear.

"Oh Jade, you should have stayed in the lake, see? You're only bringing problems to everyone, they were fine when they thought you were dead" The boss commented "Now look at your little friend" Jade looked at Tori who was crying by that point because she had a gun on her head and Eagle was touching her legs.

"Please let her go, please!" Jade exclaimed, she had nothing to lose but Tori did and Jade didn't want her to go through the same hell she did.

"Only because you're asking me to, pull over" he ordered and Dog stopped the car. "Say goodbye, Jade, do you have any last words?" he asked while Eagle pushed Tori out of the car in the middle of the street.

"Jade!" Tori immediately screamed but Eagled closed the door on her face and Jade looked down.

"Hey, sweetheart, please tell Eric that I apologize for the delay but a girl like Jade couldn't simply die, someone had to enjoy her but her time is done, I will send the body soon" he commented with an evil smile on his face and closed the window before driving away.

"NO, NO, NO..." Tori ran after the car but it was useless "JADE!" she screamed as she saw the car getting further and Jade's life slipping away right in front of her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, guys!**

**Please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for not updating before but here's the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>About half an hour later Beck walked into Jade's room only to find Andre unconscious on the floor and no sign of Jade or Tori, only Jade's hospital coat on the bed and the suitcase open. "Help, I need help!" Beck immediately screamed and two doctors entered the room followed by Jade's parents who were now coming back after discussing in another room.<p>

"What happened?" one of the doctors questioned while the other checked Andre.

"Where is Jade?" Elisa immediately questioned.

"I don't know, I just arrived and found Andre like this and Jade and Tori were gone" Beck answered concerned.

A few minutes later Andre woke up after smelling alcohol and saw everyone starring at him. "What happened?" Andre asked confused while rubbing his eyes and suddenly he remembered everything. "Jade! Tori!" he exclaimed.

"Andre, what happened? Where are they?"Beck asked.

"I don't know, we were watching a movie and the pizza guy arrived but i think he wasn't the pizza guy" Andre answered "He said something to Jade and then pulled out a gun and hit me. after that everything is black but i'm sure he took them with him"

"What? Oh no, no..." Beck said scared and ran out of the room followed by Jade's parents and Andre, they went to the parking lot but they didn't find the girls or anything helpful.

"This can't be happening, not again" Eric said desperately, they were taken to the security room of the hospital and were allowed to see the videos of the security cameras.

"There, that's them" Beck pointed to the corner of the screen and they saw Jade and Tori walking out of the hospital with the man and then getting into a car in the parking lot.

"Why aren't they asking for help?" Andre questioned.

"He probably had a weapon" Robbie commented.

"God, it's obvious Jade could barely walk, is everyone in this hospital fucking stupid?" Elisa questioned madly "You were informed about the situation, you should've been there taking care of my daughter or at least ask why she was leaving"

"I agree, if my daughter doesn't come back safe i'm going to sue this hospital" Mr. West threatened and the doctor looked at each other worriedly.

"We apologize, sir, we've already called the police and given them the details, hopefully they'll find them" The doctor said.

"I just hope it's not too late" Eric said mortified.

About an hour later Eric, Andre, Carlos, Elisa and Beck were in Jade's room waiting for news when Tori entered and they immediately stood up "Tori, Tori what happened?" Beck questioned and Tori sighed sadly, she had obviously been crying.

"One of Jade's kidnappers appeared here and forced us to go with him; he had a gun on my back so we had to do it and they pushed us into a car and there was this man... the boss, I know it's him because I saw his picture on my dad's desk a few weeks ago" Tori commented.

"And?" Andre asked.

"The boss told Jade that she should've stayed in the lake because she was only bringing us problems, I was crying because that man was touching me, he wanted me to take her place, he said that since Jade would be gone soon they needed a pretty girl" Tori said as a tear came out of her eye "But Jade asked them to let me go" Tori continued as her eyes filled up with more tears "They did... but they took her with them and he gave me a message for you" she informed.

"What is it?" Eric asked and Tori looked down crying.

"He told me to tell you that he apologizes for the delay but that a girl like Jade couldn't simply die, he said someone had to enjoy her but that her time was done and that he will send the body soon" Tori informed sadly.

"No, no, no..." Eric shook his head and sat down on the sofa "Not again, no..."

"I'm sorry" Carlos said sadly.

Beck couldn't even manage to speak at all; he was completely destroyed by Tori's words. "I'm sorry, I should have gone with her" Tori apologized sadly.

"No, no, Tori, you wouldn't be able to stop them anyway and we wouldn't have lost one but two friends" Andre commented and hugged her.

"We are not losing Jade, not again" Beck affirmed.

The boss and his men dragged Jade into his house and put her in the dark room again "Sir, what's happening? Why don't you just kill her?" Dog questioned "That girl has only brought us problems"

"I will kill her but someone wants to talk to her first" The boss answered "She will die tomorrow, I have bullet with her name on it"

"Who wants to talk to her?" Eagle asked.

"A really good friend of mine, he's been my eyes and ears in the police for the last year and he wants to be sure that Jade didn't talk too much so I'm going to wait" The boss informed.

"When is he coming?" Tiger questioned curiously.

"In a few hours, he is probably with the lawyer right now but he'll come later, I'll call him because if he doesn't come tonight, I'm sorry but I'm killing her tomorrow morning and I don't care" The boss affirmed.

Hours went by and no news, everyone in the hospital was freaking out because the longer they waited the less hope they had. "Oh excuse me" Carlos said when his phone rang "Hello"

"It's 5am, I don't have time to waste, Carlos, you have three more hours or she is dead and you won't know what she said" The boss said on the phone and Carlos looked at the wall nervously.

"Ah yeah, no problem, I'm on my way" Carlos simply said and hung up. "Listen, Eric, I have to go to my office because something happened" he lied.

"About Jade?" Eric questioned.

"No, no it's about other case but I'll come back as soon as I can" He responded and walked out of the room just when Beck was walking into it, they looked at each other but Carlos looked down nervously and walked away.

"Where is he going?" Beck asked.

"To his office, something about a case" Eric answered and sat down on the sofa.

"Are you sure?" Beck questioned and Eric looked at him confused.

"Why would he lie?" Eric asked "Don't tell me you believed Jade"

"Listen, the boss threw Jade into a lake thinking that she was going to die, we haven't told the police, only Carlos, how the hell did he know that she was here? Someone must've told him, there is no other explanation" Beck commented.

"What are you trying to say?" Eric questioned.

"I'm not trying to say anything but from the moment Jade met Carlos she freaked out and she swears that he was one of the men who abused her" Beck said.

"Jade admitted that she was confused, she was drugged" Eric commented.

"No, she said that only because you didn't believe her but she was sure that it was him" Beck insisted.

"That's true, she said that the first time she met him she wasn't drugged" Tori added.

"It can't be true, he is my friend!" Eric exclaimed.

"She is your daughter!" Tori exclaimed back.

"I don't know about you but I'm gonna find out the truth and if he is guilty I'm gonna kill him with my own hands" Beck informed and left the room.

"I'm going with him" Andre said and left the room followed by Tori, Elisa and lastly by Mr. West.

Fortunately they caught Carlos still in the parking lot but they waited until he couldn't see them to get in Beck's car and follow him.

"I'm still not sure of what we are doing" Eric commented.

"I don't want to let a single possibility of finding Jade go and I honestly think she was telling the truth" Beck said while driving near Carlos.

"That would make him the most miserable person on this planet" Mr. West commented.

"Perhaps he is" Andre added and Mr. West looked down.

"Where is Carlos' office?" Beck questioned.

"Near mine, a few streets away from it" Eric responded.

"That's weird because he is going to the opposite way" Beck informed "He is leading us to where Jade is, I'm sure" He added hopefully.

"I hope so but I still can't believe that he is capable of doing such a thing, he has a daughter of Jade's age" Eric commented.

"If he did that to Jade, if he knew where she was and how she was the whole time, he is not a person, not even an animal, he is a monster" Tori said slightly upset.

Suddenly Carlos stopped in front of a big house, got out of the car and simply opened the door to get inside "This isn't the office, is it?" Beck asked and Mr. West shook his head slowly.

"We have to get in" Tori said.

"No, it's dangerous" Andre commented.

"We can't call the cops if we are not sure that Jade is in there and every minute counts, I'm with Tori" Beck informed.

"Let's go" Eric got out of the car and so did the rest of them. They walked towards the house carefully and were surprised to see the door was open.

"It's open" Andre informed.

"Let me..." Eric said and opened the door slowly, he looked around but he didn't see anybody, only a huge garden "It's clear, come in" he whispered and Tori, Beck, Elisa and Andre walked inside too.

They moved as quietly as possible and made their way towards the house watching around to make sure nobody saw them and hid behind a tree next to a window; suddenly they heard Carlos' voice and looked inside carefully.

"Hello Carlos, we were waiting for you" The boss said and hugged Carlos.

"Where is she?" Carlos questioned.

"In her room, I was getting impatient... a few minutes later and you would have found her dead, as soon as you finish I'm going to put a bullet between her eyes" The boss commented "Bring her" he ordered Eagle and Dog.

"Do whatever you want with her, I don't care" Carlos responded and Mr. West shook his head disappointedly, he couldn't believe his friend, a person he considered part of his family, had betrayed him.

"We already did what we wanted with her for a year, she was a fun toy" The boss chuckled and Beck tried his best to remain calm but the rage was killing him "But too problematic and too expensive, do you know how much money I spent on her? Drugs aren't cheap" he said and Carlos laughed while shaking his head.

"I still think you should have left her in that bar, she would be dead now and they would have never found her, even if she had survived which was impossible, she wouldn't have been able to come back to the US" Carlos commented.

"Yeah, i kinda regret it but i thought that she would be more useful alive in case Eric tried to give me problems, i didn't plan on bringing her back, i wanted to leave her there but when i went to the bar to see how she was i realized she wouldn't have lasted more than a month, i mean she was completely beaten up and unconscious on a table and there were some junkies... taking the chance, you know, i'm surprised she didn't get AIDS" The boss commented and Beck closed his eyes in frustration, he only wanted to strangle them and felt an immense rage imagining what they had done to Jade."So i gave back part of the money i got for her and i brought her back, she never knew that, though because i drugged her so she wouldn't wake up until we were here, that's the story, bedsides my boys were happy to have her here and so was i and so were you, don't deny it" he chuckled.

"You will never change, will you?" Carlos asked and the boss smirked, all the sudden Dog and Eagle walked into the room with Jade and Beck's heart stopped along with Mr. West's, she was half-walking and trying to open her eyes but the light blinded her.

"Oh by the way, she is a little high but I think she can answer" The boss commented as Dog made her sit down on a chair, when Jade finally opened her eyes she was looking around like lost.

"Why did you drug her?" Carlos questioned angrily. "She won't understand anything"

"Ugh don't be dramatic, she can understand... the drugs i gave her just keep her weak and relaxed, i mean she is dizzy and a little confused but i think she understands what's going on" the boss commented and grabbed Jade's hair forcing her to look at him "Focus!" he ordered "If you cooperate I'm gonna give you more drugs so you can die happy" he said and stepped back, Jade only looked at him, at Carlos and then at the ceiling, she was literally so done with life that she didn't care anymore.

"Okay, sweetie, are you ready for the interview?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)<strong>

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Beck, Tori, Andre, Elisa and Mr. West were outside watching through the window how Carlos and the boss talked to Jade, they had already called the police but they couldn't do anything before time because it would only get them killed.

"Hi again Jade" Carlos said.

"Go to hell" Jade said almost whispering, it was hard for her to speak properly.

"What did you tell your father about me? Hmm? Answer me, whore" Carlos demanded coldly but Jade didn't respond, she simply looked to the wall and it pissed Carlos off so he grabbed her chin and asked her again "What did you tell your father about me?"

"The truth" Jade answered and he stepped back nodding slowly.

"The truth, the truth..." He said laughing and all the sudden he slapped Jade angrily, Beck and Mr. West only wanted to strangle Carlos until he choked. "What truth?" he questioned madly and Jade looked down dizzily.

"Jade, honey, you don't want me to get violent again, do you?" Tiger asked while taking his belt off and she shook her head "Then, respond to the gentleman" he ordered.

"I said... "She started but she could barely talk "I said that you raped me" Jade informed and Carlos slapped her again so hard that she fell off the chair and her lip started bleeding.

"Fortunately you are a traumatized drug addict who is missing and soon to be dead, I'm sure nobody believed you" He commented but Jade didn't say anything, she was just looking around feeling really weak and dizzy, everything was blurry and the noises were confusing to her.

"I can't let them hit her again" Beck whispered full of rage.

"I know but we have to be smart, they have guns if we enter now they will kill us and Jade too" Eric commented "The cops are coming, they will be here soon"

"Is that it, Carlos?" the boss questioned.

"Yeah, do whatever you want with her but please make sure she is dead this time" Carlos ordered and the boss smirked while pulling out his gun which made Jade's friends and parents panic.

"Oh my god" Tori whispered scared.

"Goodbye, Jade" The boss exclaimed and pointed gun to her head.

"Please don't shoot her" Tiger exclaimed and the boss looked at him confused, Beck, Eric, Andre, Elisa and Tori were grateful at first but things changed as soon as they heard his reasons.

"What?" the boss asked, Jade was just on the floor looking around feeling worse as time passed by and Tiger embraced her to help her stand up.

"It's nothing sir, i just want to say goodbye properly" Tiger answered and kissed her cheek, Jade was only looking to the other side disgusted and scared but too weak and dizzy to do anything.

"Are you serious? Wasn't a year enough time?" The boss asked annoyed; Tiger was holding Jade by her waist because she could barely even stand up and even though she could understand some of the things Tiger was saying and feel what he was doing she couldn't react.

"Just one more time, please" Tiger insisted as he held Jade's chin with his hand and licked her cheek before kissing her lips. "She deserves to die satisfied, she did a pretty good job all year" he commented while stroking her face which was now leaning back over his shoulder as she stared at the ceiling but her visibility became blurrier and blurrier.

"Ugh fine but don't take too long" The boss said and Tiger smiled maliciously before making his way to Jade's room basically dragging her.

"I'm going with you" Eagle informed and followed them.

"No, no, no they're not touching her again, no" Beck informed and ran towards the door.

"Beck, Beck... if we go in there none of us, including Jade, will survive" Andre exclaimed and stopped him.

"I can't let them abuse her again" Beck responded and entered the house but Eric grabbed his arm before he could walk further.

"So tell me, what happened after we left? Did that girl give him my message?" The boss asked Carlos while Beck, Eric, Andre, Elisa and Tori hid behind the wall.

"Yes, she did and what do you think that happened? Eric, Elisa and Jade's friends are freaking out right now" Carlos responded "Things were fine when they thought she was dead, you're an idiot, I told you to kill her long time ago but no, you preferred to have a full time free sex servant in your house"

"It was a mistake, I know but I thought Eric would try to give me problems and she was my only card against him" The boss explained "Bedsides, she lasted more than I expected..." he commented "I kept her drugged all the time, these animals did what they wanted with her, she barely even ate and she literally lived in the dark, I still don't understand how she is still alive"

"Well, you obviously didn't do enough and don't try to fool me, if you had wanted her dead you would have put a bullet between her eyes long time ago" Carlos insisted.

"I'm sorry, okay, listen as soon as they finish with her you can kill her yourself and done!" The boss exclaimed.

"Yes, and then I'm going to give my condolences to my dear friend" Carlos laughed "If he only knew..." Suddenly Tiger and Eagle walked back into the room holding Jade.

"That was fast..." The boss commented and Tiger put her on the couch.

"This idiot suffocated her before I could touch her and i'm not into having sex with dead people" Eagle complained angrily and Tori covered her mouth trying not to gasp, Beck was about to enter the room but Andre stopped him once again.

"Forget that and give me the damn gun, I need to be sure" Carlos said and pointed her with the gun that the boss handed him.

"How could you?" Eric questioned madly as he walked into the room followed by Beck, Elisa, Andre and Tori.

"Eric!" Carlos exclaimed surprised.

"Jade!" Tori, Elisa and Beck immediately ran towards her and tried to wake her but she was completely unconscious.

"She is still alive!" Tori informed happily when she felt her pulse.

"Jade, Jade wake up, please" Beck exclaimed while slapping her face gently.

"I didn't want to have to do this in front of you but it's necessary, i'm not going to jail" Carlos said and pointed the gun back to Jade.

"Don't you dare" Beck stood up in front of her and threatened Carlos with a gun he'd grabbed from the table.

"Beck, don't" Andre said.

"What are you gonna do, boy? Kill a police officer for a miserable drug addict who is thought to be dead? You're going to jail for the rest of your life" Carlos commented but Beck only wanted to kill every single one of those men, he remembered all the things that they had done to her and all the nights he had cried thinking her dead and he felt the need to pull the trigger.

"That's right, kid, and if you shoot him I shoot you" The boss informed and pointed a gun to him.

"You're all a bunch of disgusting beasts" Eric commented.

"I did as i promised, Eric, your daughter became a former prostitute in a low world bar, i should have had someone tape her time there, i wasn't present but my friend, the guy i sold her to, told me it wasn't pretty but he got some good money, she got drugged, hit and raped by more men than you can imagine in just one week" The boss informed, every word just convinced Beck more that he had to kill them. "I also should've recorded her first days here, you would have loved to hear her screams... god, she is loud" The boss chuckled. "Carlos was here, he can tell you I'm not lying"

"Son of a bitch" Eric exclaimed trying his hardest to control himself, he knew it wasn't a smart move to try to punch a man with a gun.

"I'm gonna kill you all" Beck affirmed full of rage and charged the gun ready to shoot but before he could pull the trigger lots of cops broke into the house and stopped him.

"This is the police, hands up" One of the cops shouted and everyone stuck their arms up, except Beck, he kept pointing to Carlos.

"Beck, Beck the police is here... it's over, Beck!" Andre tried to convince him but Beck needed to kill that man, he needed it.

"Go ahead" Carlos dared.

"Listen to me, please give me the gun, young man I need you to drop the gun" One of the cops ordered but Beck couldn't, he was shaking and a few tears were streaming down his face as he felt closer to pull the trigger than the second before.

"Beck, Beck, Jade needs you!" Tori exclaimed and Beck suddenly reacted, he was there for Jade in the first place and she needed him there for her, not in jail.

"I'm not going to jail because of trash like you" Beck said and simply dropped the gun before turning back to Jade.

"Good" the cop said.

"How is she?" Eric asked worriedly.

"It doesn't matter because she is dead anyway" The boss commented.

"You have the right to remain in silence, everything you say can and will be used against you in a court" One of the policemen said to him "We got you, Alexander, you won't make it out of this one" he chuckled.

"How is she?" Eric asked once again.

"I don't know; she is not breathing" Tori answered and Beck immediately started giving Jade mouth to mouth breathing.

"Come on" He exclaimed and continued for a few seconds until Jade finally opened her eyes, she took a deep breath and started coughing. "Thank god" he said and stroked her cheeks while she reacted but she was still under the effect of the drugs.

"Beck..." she whispered looking at him thinking that it had been a nightmare and looked around dizzily, then she realized she was still in the house so she thought everything was in her head. "Don't touch me, no, no..." she tried to push him away with her arms.

"Jade, it's me, Beck, I'm not gonna hurt you" Beck said sweetly but Jade shook her head.

"Beck, she is still drugged... we need to take her to the hospital again" Andre exclaimed.

"No, we'll take her home, that's what she needs" Eric informed and Beck nodded, he grabbed Jade in his arms and walked out of the house with her while Eric talked to the cops.

Beck, Tori, Elisa and Andre got Jade in the car and once Eric was inside too they drove to Jade's house, she wasn't conscious in her reality at that moment and they had hurt her again but she was alive and that was all that mattered, she was there...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) **

**Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating but here's the new chapter.**

**By the way i only got 2 reviews last chapter, that wasn't good but i hope you'll review more on this because it's the LAST chapter!**

**I hope you liked the story, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Jade opened her eyes slowly to see Beck, her parents and her friends standing next to her, she looked around and got surprised when she realized she was in her room, everything looked so familiar, yet so strange, it had been such a long time since the last time she'd been there. "Good morning" Beck exclaimed nicely and smiled at her.<p>

"What happened?" Jade questioned confused.

"It doesn't matter, the important thing is that you're here and that you're safe" Eric responded while stroking her head.

"No, no I was back in there, I remember it clearly... and he was there, i knew it was him" Jade commented.

"Yes, Jade, you were right... Carlos was one of them" Tori said

"I'm so sorry for not believing you, honey" Eric apologized.

"But I was there with him and then Tiger took me to back the dark room..." Jade started getting flashbacks, closed her eyes disgusted and started embracing herself.

"Don't think about it" Beck exclaimed but she couldn't stop.

"I could feel him all over me again but then he covered my face with his hands and everything turned black" Jade commented "You said that they wouldn't hurt me again and they did" she exclaimed with a few tears running down her face and Beck looked down sadly, she was right, he had promised that they would never do anything to her again and he'd failed.

"Jade, it wasn't in his hands and you know it" Tori commented.

"No, Tori, she is right, I'm really sorry I shouldn't have left" Beck said and grabbed her hand "But this time I can assure you that nobody will hurt you again, they will have to walk over my dead body to touch you" he affirmed and kissed her hand.

"Alexander, Carlos and all the other men are in jail and I will make sure that they spend the rest of their lives in there" Eric informed "They're going to pay for what they did to you, Jade, I promise"

"Now, you only have to worry about forgetting everything and going back to your life" Tori smiled nicely and Jade sighed.

"I honestly don't know if I want to, things will never be the same for me" Jade said sincerely. "I'm not trying to sound whiny, I still hate those people but it's the truth... I don't have the desires or the energy"

"Don't say that, baby" Elisa said.

"No, Jade, you're only nineteen, you have your entire life ahead of you, I swear this will only be a bad memory soon but you have to try" Beck affirmed "We will be there for you"

"Where is the Jade we know? The fighter, the girl who rules the school and never gives up, where is she?" Andre asked.

"I don't know" Jade said sincerely.

"I do know, she is right here" Beck exclaimed and grabbed her hand "You will always be that girl, Jade, it's only matter of time before you realize it" he commented "Look at it in this way, you're a surviver, everyone who's met you has said it's incredible that you're alive after all the things that happened to you, you're the strongest person i know and if you could get through that you can get through this, the only difference is that this time you won't be alone so it'll be much easier" he smiled.

"Beck is right, Jade, you will have to rest while your ankle heals, you will be taking therapy, you'll go back to school soon and I'll be so proud when I see you on the scenery" Her dad commented happily.

"What? You always said that performing wasn't a real job, you said it was stupid" Jade responded.

"I was wrong, you like it and you are extremely talented, I know you will make it big, honey" he said and she smiled but then looked at her mom, she was supposed to move to New York with her.

"Don't worry, Jade, if you want to stay here, you can stay here, i feel much better now that those men are in jail but i won't go back to New York until you're fully recovered" Her mom informed and Jade smiled gladly.

"But can I go back to school? I mean if everyone thought I was dead, I lost my spot" Jade said.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure the principal will gladly take you back without problems" Andre commented.

"They took down all the scissors on your locker but it's still empty so you can get it back" Cat informed.

Hours later Mr. West left Jade with her friends and mom and went to the police station to officially demand Jade's kidnappers and take charge of the case. "Done, Mr. West, you'll have to come to court next week and after that, nothing will be able to get those five out of jail ever" The police commandant informed and Eric smiled pleased.

"Thank you, could you do me a favor? I'd like to chat with them a little" Eric commented and the cop nodded.

"Of course, follow me" Eric followed him to the cell where Alexander, Carlos, Tiger, Dog and Eagle were and ordered the cops who were watching them to leave the room "Close the door when you leave" he said and left the room too.

Alexander and the other four men were looking at Eric coldly while he smiled at them "Well, well, good afternoon gentlemen" he said with irony "Nice to see you where you belong, in a cage" he commented.

"Go to hell" Carlos responded.

"No, that's where you're going" Eric said "By the way, Jade is alive and perfectly fine"

"She won't be for too long" The boss threatened.

"I doubt it, Alexander, you and your workers are going to jail for the rest of your lives and I'm going to make sure that you go through hell in there, all your money has been taken by the government so no privileges" Eric informed.

"That won't stop me" Alexander said.

"Oh it will, I'm going to be very clear with you, I'm going to pay a lot for you all to be the new slaves of the prison, you are going to go through exactly what you did to Jade but ten times worse" Eric informed "Every person in that prison will receive a lot of money to make sure you don't have a moment of peace, they will beat you up, rape you and torture you all every single day for at least three years, then I will allow you to die, not before and I swear you will regret being born and hurting my daughter, you will wish you had never met me" he affirmed coldly.

"You wouldn't" Carlos exclaimed.

"Oh I will, you don't know me, Carlos, I can be so much worse than you and that's really low, you're one of the worst persons i know" he responded.

"It's not as you think it is, i wasn't in this from the beginning... Alexander contacted me and-" Carlos explained.

"And what? offered you money? threatened you? You don't have any excuse, Carlos, you were my friend, you knew how much i was suffering without my daughter and you knew what she was going through, you're worse than them" Eric said.

"Please don't" Carlos begged.

"Have a good day now that you can" Eric smirked and left the room

Days went by and Alexander, Carlos, Tiger, Eagle and Dog were sent to prison and as Eric had promised as soon as they stepped in, their lives turned into a hell, the other criminals spent the entire day beating them up, raping them and making them pay for what they had done to Jade and they would continue to do so every day, it actually caused them pleasure because they got paid and they got to punish those animals.

Meanwhile in Jade's house, she was resting in the living room and watching a movie with Beck "They are supposed to go to jail today, right?" Jade asked.

"Yes and they won't get out" Beck informed and ate a popcorn.

"But they can hire someone outside and-" Jade started but Beck stopped her.

"No, no don't worry, they are not in communication with anyone and a little bird told me that they are now regretting what they did to you but that's not enough so they'll pay, they will suffer more than you did, Jade" Beck commented and Jade took a deep breath. "Come here" he opened his arms and hugged her before kissing the top of her head.

They cuddled for a while and watched a movie "Remember when we watched this same movie in my RV every weekend and then we acted out some of the scenes?" Beck asked and Jade laughed.

"Yes, how could I forget it, Mr. Smith?" she asked. "We were so embarrassing"

"The new curtains are hideous" he exclaimed and she laughed more. "I love you" he said sincerely and Jade looked at him.

"I love you too" Jade responded, he kissed her and she kissed him back and it quickly turned into a make out session, a few minutes later Beck was on top of Jade, he slowly moved his hand down her waist and started stroking her leg but she immediately broke the kiss and pushed him away.

"No" She said scared.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry" Beck immediately apologized ashamedly. "Please forgive me, i'm really sorry"

"No, I'm sorry... it's just... I can't, every time i try to be with you i can't stop picturing those men on me, i'm sorry i can't help it" Jade said.

"No, Jade, it's not your fault, we've talked about this before" Beck exclaimed "I lost control, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I know what you went through wasn't easy and I promise I won't pressure you to do anything, I don't want you to feel bad okay?"

"Beck, this is going to take a while... I really can't even think of having sex right now and I don't know if that will change" Jade confessed "You really don't need to be with me, I'm going to be okay, i've understood that my life is still worth it but that doesn't mean you have to deal with me"

"What are you talking about? I've never been with you for the sex, Jade, I love you for you, I thought you knew that" Beck commented "It's not a sacrifice for me to be with you, it's exactly the opposite, you make me happy and I understand that you're sensitive and that it will take a long time for you to forget all the things that happened to you in the last year and I don't care, I'm going to be with you every step of the way so please don't say that again" he said and Jade sighed. "Now come here" he hugged her and kissed her cheek sweetly. "Here comes our favorite part"

Weeks went by and about three months later Jade was back in Hollywood Arts, she entered the school by Beck's side followed by her friends and took a deep breath. "Nothing has changed" she commented.

Jade was physically recovered but she looked different, she was dressed with her usual clothes, black jeans, gray t-shirt and a black jacket but her hair wasn't curly like before, it was straight, she didn't have colored strikes in it and she just wasn't the same, something had changed.

"Oh come here, look, we decorated your locker just like before" Tori informed excitedly and Jade smiled at them when she saw it, it was like nothing had ever happened to it.

"AH!" Suddenly everyone turned around when they heard a girl's scream, it was Meredith. "Oh my god, oh my god!" she exclaimed shocked. "I see dead people" she commented and Jade rolled her eyes, she knew Meredith was talking about her, apparently she hadn't heard the news.

"Well, hi Meredith" Jade said and Meredith gasped scared.

"I hear dead people too" she informed "You, you, you, you are dead!" Meredith said while pointing at Jade. "Beck said you had been murdered and I visited your grave, it clearly said Jade West" she informed. Jade had never liked Meredith so she thought it was a good opportunity to scare her, she was stupid enough to believe it after all.

"Yes, you're right... that was my grave, I am dead and only you can see me" Jade exclaimed and started walking towards Meredith "I came for you, Meredith" she smirked and Meredith shook her head terrified, Beck and the rest of the gang were just laughing discretely, it was a good sign that Jade was in the mood to scare people. "You're coming to hell with me, everyone down there is waiting for you" Jade informed.

"No, no please" Meredith said scared while walking back.

"Boo!" Jade shouted on her face.

"AAHHH" Meredith screamed frightened and immediately passed out.

"Oops!" Jade said sarcastically.

"What a better way to start the day than by scaring the hell out of someone right?" Sikowitz asked as he walked towards Jade. "It's good to have you back, Jade" he commented and Jade smiled at him sincerely.

"Thanks, Sikowitz" she said.

"The principal told me you were alive and coming back and I couldn't believe it" he commented "But it's great news"

"This school hasn't been the same without you" Robbie commented.

"That's true, we all missed you a lot" Cat added.

"Meredith obviously didn't miss me" Jade responded.

"Come on, Meredith, don't be dramatic" Sikowitz exclaimed but Meredith was still on the floor "Never mind, let's go to class"

"You can't leave Meredith there" Tori said.

"Why not?" Sikowitz questioned back "Let's just go to class, she'll wake up sooner or later" he said and Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre and Robbie followed him, Tori looked at Meredith and sighed but followed her friends anyway.

Jade was back in Hollywood Arts and in her normal life, she still found it hard to believe that the nightmare was over because she never thought she would make it back but it happened and it helped her to see how lucky she was, she had a family who loved her, friends who cared about her and a boyfriend who adored and understood her perfectly.

She still had nightmares and sometimes it was hard for her to enjoy things she used to enjoy before but everything was becoming easier as days went by and she was starting to like life again.

"Oh, let's do the scene" Jade said once the movie was over, she and Beck were in his RV cuddling and watching a movie like they used to.

"Which one?" Beck asked and drank a bit of his soda.

"The one where they find out" Jade answered.

"Okay" they both stood up and started.

"Perfect timing" Jade exclaimed.

"As always" Beck responded. "It's a nice surprise"

"I hope so" Jade said "You're home early"

"I missed you" Beck exclaimed.

"I missed you too" Jade said back coldly but Beck couldn't help himself and kissed her. "You ruined the scene!" Jade broke the kiss but Beck kept giving her pecks while she complained. "You're unbelievable" she stepped back slightly upset but Beck only smiled at her and sighed happily. "What?" she questioned.

"You look beautiful when you're upset" he commented and Jade rolled her eyes but couldn't help herself and smiled a little. "HA you're not mad at me, you can't" he exclaimed and Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I can and yes, I am mad at you" Jade informed but Beck only smiled, he grabbed her waist and put her close to him "No, it's not gonna work, stop" she exclaimed upset but Beck wasn't even fighting her back, he was just looking at her with a huge smile on his face.

"I've missed you a lot ever since the day I didn't open the door" he commented "I'm sorry about that and-"

"Stop, we've discussed it" Jade cut him off.

"No, please I need to tell you this" He insisted "That day at Tori's house I was feeling really confused but as soon as you left I realized I had made a mistake, I thought next day we'd be okay but you ignored me and well, I understood that you didn't want me back" he explained.

"You didn't want me back either, why was I the one who had to go after you again? Why couldn't you come to me like i did to you?" Jade questioned.

"I'm stupid, I know, I should've called you and tried to fix things but you know me, I'm stubborn and well, months went by and you looked fine without me but I wasn't fine without you and it bothered me, it was like... I felt you were somehow winning" He confessed.

"Winning? Winning what?" Jade questioned.

"The game or whatever we were doing because you didn't need me or miss me and I needed you and i didn't like that so I started acting like I hated you, at first I was trying to convince myself that I did and then everyone else, that's why I said those things and acted like an asshole and you know but I never meant it and then when you disappeared I wanted to die because I knew you wouldn't come back and when i saw you getting beaten and then when we were told you were gone forever, i just... i couldn't take it and i hated myself even more because i knew you had left hating me" Beck informed expecting Jade to say something sweet but she remained quiet "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"I'm glad you felt that way" Jade admitted and he stared at her surprised.

"What?"

"The day you didn't open the door you basically told me you didn't love me anymore and that hurt, what did you expect me to do? Go to your RV and beg you to love me again, no, I did it once, it was your turn" Jade commented "I missed you too and I was kind of hoping you would stop putting your man ego ahead and ask me to be your girlfriend again but you never did, instead you made me feel you hated me and that hurt a lot too, you were the last person I talked to before they kidnapped me and it wasn't a nice conversation" she continued "When I was in the bar and in then in the dark room I wondered if people were happier or sadder without me but you were never one of those people because I always assumed you didn't care and sometimes that hurt me more than what they did to me so I'm glad you at least suffered a little, it was fair" she finished and Beck was surprised because he didn't expect her to say that but at the same time he was happy she had been honest.

"Wow, well, I'm glad you were honest, it's a good way to re-start our relationship, let's make a promise" He suggested "Every time we are angry with each other, we are going to put our pride aside and call the other to fix things because I really don't want to lose you again... ever!"

"Okay, it's a deal" she responded.

"I love you" he said again.

"I love you too" she said back and he kissed her lips sweetly. "Okay let's keep going" she ordered and he nodded.

"I thought you only brought these out for special occasions" he said.

"This is a special occasion" she responded.

They kept acting their favorite scenes from Mr. and Mrs. Smith between laughs and kisses just like before, everything felt just like before but this time they were older and more mature people, what Jade had gone through had changed her forever but life was starting to make sense for her again and Beck appreciated every moment with her more than ever because he had seen her lost and to be back in his RV with Jade was a dream he'd had for a year, he was going to protect her and do everything in his power to make her feel how much he loved her.

Beck looked at Jade while she acted and felt an unexplainable joy, in those moments it was like she had never been abused or hurt; she was full of life, stunning, sarcastic, strong and happy, she was her normal self, that person Beck adored and would never let go again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!<strong>

**Happy ending, i personally love that last Bade "scene" so i hope you loved it as well.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story and well, as usual, please review but more because it's the last chapter.**


End file.
